Honeymoon in Cambodia
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Newlyweds Kim and Monty Fiske return to the place where their fates first entwined. But their early days of marital bliss are interrupted when the bride is abducted to lure the former Monkey Master into uncovering an ancient mystic object in order to save the woman he loves. Final in the Monkey Fist Saga.
1. Back to Where It Began

**Epic conclusion to the Monkey Fist Saga of mine. For those who didn't read the predecessors before this, look at my profile for them. :D It's been almost two years since I worked on the series, because I always had in mind Kim and Monty having their honeymoon in Cambodia (the place where it all began for them) then encountering trouble they face together, but I had no inspiration until now.**

 **"The Legend of Tarzan", which stars Alexander Skarsgard as the ape man, was also released two years ago, and when I got the opportunity months ago to finally see it, I knew it was perfect for this story. :D**

 **We open with the ending of The Monkey King Takes His Queen. If anyone needs to read the previous stories (which I HIGHLY recommend), look at my profile to find them in chronological order before jumping into any of them.**

 **I do NOT own Kim Possible or The Legend of Tarzan which is also pivotal to this grand conclusion.**

Chapter One

Back to Where It Began

 _"How does it feel to be heading back to Cambodia?"_

 _Monty chuckled and held his bride close to him, inhaling the exquisite island aroma in her skin and hair. "Ah, the good times - and the day when we first crossed paths. Not exactly idyllic to follow...but it was the happiest day of my life, Kimberly."_

 _"No regrets yet?" she asked with a giggle, like the young girl she used to be._

 _He hummed and kissed the top of her head. "None right now. I put all of the past behind me, and I'm more concerned with you and the present, but no worries about the future." Indeed, an uncertain future was the last thing on the agenda, and she knew it._

 _Two weeks in Cambodia, the very place that started it all for them...and this time for their first blissful days as husband and wife._

 _"Remember you wanted me as your Monkey Queen?" Kim asked suddenly, taking him by surprise altogether. He'd have assumed this wouldn't be brought up again, not that he didn't want it to be, but he never expected to be reminded again. Clearing his throat, he answered._

 _"Of course. Why do you ask?"_

 _"You might not have gotten that wish, but I think this is enough for us both, don't you think? I married the most wonderful man I've ever met - the strongest fighter I will gladly call my partner - and I'm proud to be called your wife," she said proudly, holding onto him and leaning against his shoulder. "For that, you're my Monkey King, Monty, and that is more than enough for me."_

 _For once, he was at a loss for words - but once they settled in, he realized how true they were. He never got to be the Ultimate Monkey Master, yet here he was with the rarest, God-given woman he ever wanted - Kim Possible...Kim Stoppable...and now Kim_ Fiske _. His soul mate, his lady, his equal, his beloved...his_ queen _. And the mother of his child - or children, one who wasn't directly his, but whom he loved as deeply. He leaned down and planted a far-from-innocent kiss upon her lips, his tongue meeting with hers and drawing a moan from her, and ended it to breathe seductively and lovingly to her._

 _"My Monkey Queen."_

~o~

Cambodia was not only the place where it all started for them, but its history was like that of any other country in the east. It was southeast of Asia and bordered by Vietnam, Laos to the north, Thailand to the northwest and its gulf to the southwest. And rife with a history of mass executions. Its long line of terror and short-lived peace, social unrest...everything was about political intrigue.

Why she and her new husband - her second husband, to be exact - were coming here for their honeymoon, you ask? Because it held memories for them, particularly when they first met as well as their first adventure.

Their history consisted of that one time before a perceived betrayal and to follow a vicious cycle of animosity, his threats against the world, ending with his deal with a monkey devil that turned him into stone. On her part, her feelings had been a schoolgirl infatuation mistaken for love, and it nearly drove her and her best friend who later became her husband apart. It took time and effort to save what they had, and later they had a sweet little girl together - a product of love. Then her daddy died, giving his life to save their world. It was only later that mother and daughter would have a second chance in the form of the man she and Ron hated most in the world besides all the enemies she put in jail with his help. With the very same simian devil on his tail and the seal attached in his flesh, leading into an epic battle where lives would be on the line, an undead army summoned, and two blades of legend clashed.

She had died that night, but only for some moments. She'd seen heaven, and it was more beautiful than she thought. She even saw Ron, who gave her his blessing and told to be happy again, to give their daughter a new father.

Her new man changed his ways, even gave up his mutation and powers in exchange for restoring her life to her. He made peace with the demons of his childhood - including his own father who blamed him for the death of his mother. Monty always suffered for something that was never his fault.

All of their troubles were in the past now. They had been married in a big, beautiful wedding on the beach with family, friends and others whose lives they helped who deserved to witness. She wasn't that far in a new pregnancy. And they were going to enjoy their time in here, all the while she would feel the slight twitching that was the little blip which was their first baby together. Sara would have a little brother or sister, and James and Anne were going to have another grandchild. That also meant Jim and Tim would have another little niece or nephew to try and get in trouble just to annoy her.

And in the time they were flown right from Taiwan - where the wedding took place along Baishawan Beach, a place of pristine white and the bluest sea - she and Monty Fiske were now sitting in the helicopter on the way to the country which was one of the most dangerous in the world. But danger was one of their lists, except Kim was hoping they could have some peace and quiet as long as they could be ninja stealthy amidst hidden threats.

Except being Kim Possible, she seldom ever had a moment's peace.

"When have we ever had any issues with this place besides that one time?" Monty had to ask her, chuckling in his throat as he looked over the endless, various shades of blue beneath them. They still had some miles to go before they touched down. Instead of a hotel they would stay in, he surprised her with a quiet place in the jungle that his late father once owned in his travels here. But it had been unoccupied for years, so it was likely that it was rundown and crawling with nature in the forms of vines and creepy crawlies.

"He ever had any troubles with the government?" Kim asked, lacing her hand into his - her hand which had her new wedding ring which was once his mother's: a delicate golden band of a rosebud centered with a diamond, finished with leaves. It found its way to just lie next to his, which was his father's, and scrolled to resemble fine whiskey or something like that.

"Oh, my father wasn't entirely the flawless dealer as many thought he was," Monty answered, leaning his head back against the head of the seat. "But yes, I remember the final time he once dragged me away from the comforts of home, Bates in tow, when he was dealing in this country during a great time of strife. Especially when the genocide was taking place..."

Ah yes, this was where they started talking about the violent history that never seemed to end. From when the Khmer Empire was plundered by its neighbors in 1431 to being colonized by the French in the 1800s, eventually collapsing into a reign of terror in 1970, which was the beginning of a less-than-hopeful time for America. But two decades later would only bring it back into a steady journey.

Except today, political intrigue was ever present as its services were "spotty" at best. However, security was high-tech, and the tourism was one of its reliances. Which was also why she and Monty were her, but rather than going right for the source that was the town of Siem Reap, which was in the northern part of the country, which was lively with luxury hotels and night spots, or even Sihanoukville which was an upcoming beach destination, the newlyweds were going to find the spot he, his father and Bates once stayed for the business travels.

A hotel would have been ideal, but they weren't just anyone. Wild and free for once? Just what she was excited for, and that meant many different ideas. Monty was no longer the half-monkey man, but he hadn't lost his athleticism, though his body strength was different than it used to be. That meant he could bring them up into trees to jump through, run across the fields.

Edward Fiske's hut was near a beach, which increased the thrills. The waters and sands made her think back to a couple days earlier when they were married that afternoon. The scent was salty with the water and sweet with whatever flowers were around.

After getting permission at the airport in Siem Reap, they had to park in the coordinated spot upon arrival. "It's just as I remembered," Monty noted, brows furrowing, "but I'd expected it to be crawling with wildlife."

It definitely looked like someone took care of it - a caretaker, perhaps? Her husband hummed as he considered the possibility. It was made out of straw and wood, with only a single floor and not much area to cover besides a kitchen and sleeping area, but that was basically all they needed, right? She'd sleep out near the digging sites whenever she'd left home, before Ron died and she remained at home for their daughter. This old hut must have been a new kind of adventure for young Montgomery Fiske when he was dragged against both his will and his father's - it looked like it was yesterday to him. Unless they might be surprised by the inside if there were really any bugs.

To think they were going to see more of Cambodia and really enjoy it leisurely instead of on business.

It made her think if that old monkey temple where the fourth jade monkey lived was still intact, or if it was crumbled to dust by now. It was so hard to believe that thirteen years had passed...

The Mystical Monkey Temple a thing of the past, that also meant another place for exploration could be the Angkor Archaeological Park. It was located here in this northern part of Cambodia, being one of the most vital digs in southeastern Asia. Although it was in danger back in 1992, incidents involving the water declining, the tourism being unstable, and looting of all. Treasures of its ancient past always in jeopardy, which was common in the field. The Hindu temples composed of the famed Angkor Wat and the decorated Bayon.

And here they were inside the hut. It was...nicer than she expected, but what did you expect of a dead antiquities collector and dealer? The bed itself was dusted off, covered with a lavish, finely woven tapestry in jewel-tones, forming a scenery of elephants, priests and priestesses as well as the lotus flowers. There was also a simple but accommodating kitchen, worn pots and pans cleansed and ordered from bottom to top. There was also a fire pit rather than a modern stove and oven. At least she might be able to cook and clean this place herself. "My dear," Monty said, "we can call this our _sraleanh khtam_."

He'd just spoken in Khmer, one of the native languages of this country, the others being English and French. And what he said literally was "love hut". He mentioned one of the methods that fathers encouraged their young daughters who were falling in love for the first time, and that was by building these huts for them to explore with other boys. Now, that was definitely scandalous to other countries who thought differently about courting young people. Statutory laws were in effect especially in America, warnings about unplanned pregnancy and STDs. Although in this one village of Cambodia, in the Kreung tribe in the northeast, women were empowered by spending her nights with different men. Girls who reached teenage years could get to know as many as she wanted before she decided who was the ONE for her. This old practice might still be going on today.

Monty scoffed at this, but then again, it took them back to an unpleasant memory that was between them only and happened only a long time ago. Things were different; they understood each other more than ever now. But these people believed it was all normal, and there was nothing these two people could do to change it.

She and Monty deposited their bags on the bed. Exhausted, Kim collapsed and looked up at the ceiling. When they were sleeping at night, bugs could come in, but they'd slept outdoors before. Her short red hair plastered over her face; she hadn't noticed how she was sweating so much until now. Chuckling, Monty looked her over before joining her, looking first up at the ceiling. "Alone at last," he exhaled. "Finally we get to enjoy what we came here for."

"And at least my job of cleaning this place up has been spared before we could have any fun," Kim agreed, looking at him with a giggle. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep now -"

"Ah ah, we can sleep after something I have in mind. I used to do this as a boy when Father brought me here - without his knowledge, and without Bates' eyes." He bolted upwards, still filled with so much energy even after the flight - such a young-feeling old man, too! - and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style out the front door towards the collection of trees. They weren't heading to the beach, but a smaller water spot which was a miniature lake!

Kim squealed like a schoolgirl again as she realized they were going to have a dip into the lake without swimsuits; she'd left hers back in the suitcase. "Monty, we don't have our bathing suits!" she cried out, making him laugh.

"That is the idea, Kimberly." He set her down then and started to undress, unbuttoning his crisp white shirt and then his khakis, dropping every article of clothing until he was naked. Naked in the jungle - everything that was for her to access only for her eyes like candy in her mouth. Lean, rippling muscles, limp member not ready for another round like they had on their wedding night, despite finding out she was pregnant. They had two weeks here, so maybe they would get crazy again especially with this weather. Only Monty swore he'd rather die than endanger either his wife or unborn child - especially both of them.

Kim's off-shoulder lace dress was gone, too, and down they went into the water, her getting ahead of him because it was always the female to lead the male on, thrilling him for the chase. Two fish underwater enjoying the unlimited freedom, but they were two humans who could only last so long down here. But still, to feel her breasts wildly swaying in every direction, her limbs rippling, and her hair short enough to not suffer so much. Monty might be drooling if he could see her this well.

Did she ever say enough that swimming butt naked underwater was just as exhilarating as it was being wild in bed at night?

 **All the info, of course, I got on the country from Wiki. :D Not just THE Wikipedia, but also another known as WikiTravel that covers what is in the name. The latter was the one I used most of all.**

 **Love huts in Cambodia, which is one of different countries with their own courting rituals regarding love-struck youngsters, and this was one way for fathers to help their daughters learn about intimacy with the opposite sex, and that was by building these colorful huts for exploration.**

 **The underwater swimming scene was inspired by the one famous moment in "Tarzan and His Mate", released in 1934, and that was Tarzan and Jane swimming underwater exactly as shown between Kim and Monty. This was before the Code took place and prevented anymore sexual implications in the Tarzan movies that followed, which made this movie and "Tarzan, the Ape Man" special. :)**

 **Review. :D But if nobody supports this pairing, you're wasting your time; flamers will be splashed with glacier water.**


	2. Let the Times Roll

**It's been difficult to study Cambodian culture, this time in terms of the names of the people, but I gathered this from Wiki: "Surnames are usually taken from the surname or the given name of the father and are generally monosyllabic. Cambodian surnames are sometimes identical to Chinese or Vietnamese surnames. Women keep their maiden names after marriage."**

 **That being said, I am introducing a couple characters who are also vital to Monty's past and this story.**

Chapter Two

Let the Times Roll

He had not been here for _years._ The last time he remembered was before Edward, his father, died when he was a young man. It was a place close to heart besides the African Congo and parts of Asia. He remembered the times he would slip out of the hut while his father was in deep sleep or on a business deal for the latest antiquity just so he could watch the monkeys in the trees, or lay out and watch the stars that were unblocked and absent of irritable clouds.

Now he and his new bride were going to do those things as long as they were on these soils. They would enjoy their time rather than work - but that could be accidental, and they could have it on hold but bring it to the museum's attention when the vacation was over.

A hotel was unlikely, so the family hut was all theirs; he was quite surprised to see it cleaned and orderly, which gave away to him that the caregiver he remembered from youth had to still be here. One of his father's many good friends whom he also hadn't seen in ages, but if he would be lost like Kato back in Japan...but they were not here to worry about troubles _._

He told Kimberly he was here when the Cambodian genocide occurred, and that did mean he saw the innocent people shot down, others arrested, and the unrest. He smelled it in the air and recalled feeling like he wanted to vomit everything that was there, and nothing at all. Edward scolded him and told him that while it was unpleasant, they weren't going to be here forever, but young Montgomery never forgot the horrors in his mind. Bates was there to comfort him when his father wasn't looking, as he had always been.

Everything was in place as he remembered, from the single bed covered with a tapestry of a coverlet to the ordered kitchen, not much entertainment besides each other and what Mother Nature had to offer. And a nice fire to make by hand, which was something he enjoyed personally and took upon himself to make life easier for his monkey ninjas who were all just family to him now rather than mere pets and servants.

 _Their_ sraleanh khtam - the love hut for the newlyweds.

Of course Lord Fiske knew to speak Khmer, which hardly came as a surprise to his new wife. And was it ironic enough that this method was traditional for fathers setting their daughters up?

Kim was exhausted from the flight, but sleep could come later. He had a brilliant idea that involved picking her up and taking her outside to drop into the nearby lake - after depositing their luggage and clothes behind them. Monty had done this plenty of times in his lifetime, so he was going to introduce her to daytime swimming in the nude, because they had the right to do this anytime they wanted now. No Sara present, no monkey ninjas, no Rufus the naked mole rat - and Bates was back home in England with his son's family. _Just him and his Monkey Queen._

She was ahead of him, beneath the black and green-blue waters, and he could see her silhouette and short flame of hair glowing back at him like fire and ice. His own lungs could have burned had he'd been another man, but Montgomery Fiske had mastered many things in his life - including a great power that was never his to begin with. A power that his stepdaughter would have to learn one day like her birth father before her.

His wife surprised him by showing she could hold her breath as long as him, after spending her teenage years wearing an oxygen mask underwater on her missions.

They were back above the water, gasping for air in no time, after exploring territory which wasn't much, but had seaweed and mute-colored fish swimming by. "Wow, that was fun!" Kim said, laughing and shaking her head, water drops getting into his face and making him duck his head.

"If you thought this was enough, there is so much more, Kimberly," Monty told her and began to swim back in the direction they had come from. They would dry up, get dressed again and then collapse onto the bed in each other's arms, then wake up again if their stomachs were needy.

 _There was so much more they could do after today: go out and with a tour guide to see the lush jungle in all its natural beauty, to visit the town ripe with tourists, to ride on the elephants and watch the sun set..._

And that also meant a visit up at the great dig site which was a wonder for tourists, and he, too, hadn't been there for years, but he could have come back anytime with Kim since their engagement was announced. There was still plenty under those grounds which was yet to be uncovered, but Cambodia was protective of its ancient history as any other country. But the Angkor temples...

"Before we head back, there is one thing I have been fantasizing as often as I could," Monty told her, knowing a wicked gleam was present in his eyes, and when she turned around after shaking off the water from her glorious body, the hunt began.

Now, what more could a man ask of the sight of his mate for life running ahead of him, laughing like a hysterical young girl again, never imagining she would be doing anything like this - and with _him_ of all people? For him, he'd dreamt of this for ages which felt like he'd crossed generations and oceans of time. He kept his steely blue eyes on her ample rear end, her sumptuous honey-ivory curves, and her crisp of amber fire which reached her ears. He grinned maliciously as he was still conjuring up ways to ravish her against any of these trees and along the tall grasses they rushed through like two wild jungle cats. "Come and get me, Monty!" she called over her shoulder.

Thus came the old superstition: be careful what you wish for.

Her wish was his command as he finally caught up to her and had her up against one of the great trees, taking great care to not scratch her perfect, powerful back against the smooth but rough bark. And in midst of being sheathed into her gripping, molten special place which linked with his, he had to steady everything because the last thing he wanted to do was to aid in losing their child. It would mean depriving Sara of a new brother or sister.

"Oh, God, Monty!" she cried, throwing her head back and holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life. Her legs tightened around his waist and pulled him forward to her with each thrust. "We really - we really should be careful going crazy with this."

"Exactly on my mind," he grunted, slowing down despite the unbearable bliss in his own loins, ready to burst any second soon. "We should return to the hut after this."

She added for him, "Or tidy up and head to the town to see the sights."

Monty grinned, for that was a better idea than simply returning to the hut and collapsing in bed only for the engine to automatically jump to the wild.

~o~

Visiting the dig site could wait until tomorrow, but they did agree to dry up, dress - she was back in the soft eyelit from their wedding party - and go into the town to get some supplies as well as see some of the sights.

But to see what the town looked like now was relaxing and sweet. This community was laid back and quiet to raise families, like back in Middleton, though sadly, she learned colorful wooden houses like the biggest ones were slowly decreasing in numbers. But also because of tourist destination, Siem Reap had higher prices than anywhere else in Cambodia, but she and her new husband were going to enjoy their time here for that.

That was why, he purchased her a gift that he said made him think of her the second he looked at it, despite her seeing it first. Monty secured a bracelet around her wrist which was made of sturdy brown leather, and it was set with an elegant and captivating heart-shaped peridot in a delicate design - to reflect a piercing heart in a fragile world.

Just like around her neck, besides the tanzanite charm he gave her, there were her old wedding rings from Ron.

They were transported across the town via _tuk-tuk_ \- a three-wheeled taxi - which recognized them as tourists at almost every corner, and that meant the trip would be a couple of U.S dollars no matter how many people were on the ride. Good deal for tourists, but difficult to make for the locals getting paid. As for how many people, there would be up to four, but the bigger the weight, the slower the speed.

And it turned out, the driver was someone her husband recognized. "By Mother's love, Charya! It's been an eternity of all ages!" Monty exclaimed, laughing like a monkey. Genes long gone, that was his unique trait which she adored alone. _"Tae anak sokhasabbay cheate?"_

 _"Yeang la, kaunobrosa robsakhnhom!"_ the man, Charya, chortled, reaching around and slapping his nicely tanned hand with Monty's ivory one. _"Khnhom kheunh anak mean arommo svaheab chea strei!"_

Damn it, she didn't speak Khmer even though she was trying to learn, and there were colleagues who knew how to. "Excuse me, Monty, but what did he say exactly?" she asked sweetly. He chuckled and leaned over to husk into her ear, blowing warm breath across her skin.

"Nothing, except that he is pleased I finally found myself a 'volpe of a woman', my sweet."

And now the man was speaking in English, starting the vehicle to take them to their destination. "Aye, my lady, an honor to finally meet the famous Kim Possible. Who would have imagined you would be with my Monty boy - the spitting image of his dear mother, rest her soul?" he said proudly. At the mention of his late mother, Monty sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Mother would have been proud to see me as I am now."

Charya sighed, too. "It's a poor shame your father wouldn't have given you his approval now. I would have given him a piece of me own mind if I hadn't feared for my employment in his services." Then his face lit up, looking back to Kim before returning to the road ahead. "However, I make me good living since his death. I seen Monty boy sometimes since then, and last time was about fifteen years prior." Which must have been before the time of the finding of the fourth jade monkey idol.

"Ah, yes," Monty answered in recollection. "And yourself these days? My wife and I are on our honeymoon, with our daughter back home." It seemed so good for him to call Sara his own, because he loved her so much. And often stepparents and their non-blood offspring didn't get along, over the belief of replacement.

"Daughter? Why, you as a family man? I never thought I would live to see the day," Charya said with a whistle. "You're a happy man, my old friend. I couldn't be more proud of you. I'm positive that dear ol' Bates must be."

"He is, indeed. And just how is Mealea? Last I saw of the child was she was hardly older than an infant."

" _Kaunobrosa cheatisrleanh_ , she has been the one to care for the love nest for you and Lady Kim." She could feel her cheeks burning. She wasn't yet used to the new title even though it was an ordinary girl's dream. She was barely at her third decade, with a daughter from a previous marriage, so nothing should cause her to struggle to breathe anymore. "Me daughter is all I have left after her dear mother died when she was barely walking."

 _He had a daughter whose mother also died, but when she was a toddler._ It wasn't uncommon for jungle countries to be rife with diseases and plagues in any form, if that was what happened. Kim felt she wanted to meet Kim Mealea if chance came.

She felt like laughing a little when she thought of the irony of their family name which was _her_ first name.

So, Monty did the honors of paying his old friend and caretaker to take them to the destination they would visit until closing hours, since history was their shared forte. Charya explained that he and his only daughter managed to survive in these times, saying that life was good to them while others suffered, which wasn't rare. Even the grounds of the country were still beset with land mines, which existed from generations of warfare and social upheaval. One step on any one, and not only would you blow up to pieces, but the others would follow suit.

"Well, I shall come back as often as I can, or you can just find me!" Charya called to them after he dropped them both off at the renowned Angkor National Museum - famous for its Khmer textiles, displayed antique landmines, and many other treasures from the past. What made it in touch with the modern world was the information and slideshow images in the installed video screens.

~o~

Well, the rest of the day was eventful besides merely picking up a good supply of food, and him choosing that bracelet for his beautiful bride. The museum he hadn't been to in ages, but it was a refreshing experience to enjoy it from a tourist's perspective.

After the museum was a stop finally to the market, grasping more than enough supplies they needed to take back to the hut, but before that, they had a bite at the Kaya Café which was ripe with traditional Khmer cuisine all made in a peaceful environment and with nature's best ingredients rather than artificial. They both had to share a bowl of noodles and dumplings!

Afterwards, he and Kim stopped at the liqueur bar where there be served _sombai_ \- consisting of fruits and spices as well as the finest alcohol infusions. Monty allowed himself the pleasure of banana with cinnamon - not to add insult to his pained, horrendous past long gone on his watch - and watched as his lady indulged in green tea mixed with orange extract. Non-alcoholic because she was with child. Just watching her throat bob made his own do the same.

Kim asked for three more and that meant several trips to the outdoors or any of the private spots here in town. She was craving more than she should, but he recalled being told that it would be worse by the fifth month of pregnancy.

It was also here and then they were greeted with a welcoming face that was none other than Kim Mealea, daughter of Charya. Monty saw her as an infant, but now she'd grown into a stunning young woman, pretty as a flower. She greeted them both, blessed them on their new marriage and the new baby, before telling them that she and her father would honor them with a visit in the near future during their time here.

When she was gone, a horn was being blown to announce that the party would begin as the sun was setting, leaving behind royal blue, light blue, ruby red, orange and pink. It seemed then that dancing was taking place in the square, but the liquor hadn't kicked in for his end; he had a rather high tolerance, so he wasn't easily affected, but his body felt like saying yes to a dance to the drums and singing, taking his pregnant bride onto the soft grounds amongst the other people.

Seeing her happy, enjoying herself made him happy, too.

Later that night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, still wearing their clothes as the day's events wore them down.

 **Kato mentioned was a minor character in "The Monkey King Takes His Queen", if anyone remembers. But he appears in only one chapter, and it's another step at the time for Kim to see the human side of Monty Fiske as he lost someone whom he didn't know well but considered to be an important factor from his younger days.**

 **More info on Siem Reap, Cambodia, from WikiTravel. Accurate enough, but who knows if that is everything. XD And as for the conversation in Khmer between Monty and Kim Charya in translation:**

 _ **Tae anak sokhasabbay cheate?**_ **\- "How have you been?"**

 _ **Yeang la, kaunobrosa robsakhnhom! Khnhom kheunh anak mean arommo svaheab chea strei!**_ **\- "Very well, my boy! I see you have yourself a fine volpe of a woman!"**

 _ **Kaunobrosa cheatisrleanh**_ **\- "dear boy"**

 **Historical note: Cambodia is still infested with countless land mines, indiscriminately planted by all warring parties during the decades of war and upheaval.**

 **My breath is just being taken away because of how this story is turning out so far. I feel like I haven't lost my hand on Kim/Monty after all this time. :')**


	3. In a Wondrous Place

**Chapter title and events are a homage to a moment in Disney's Tarzan, with Tarzan bringing Jane to his world (like up into the trees with the beautiful parakeets) and then her, her father and Clayton the hunter to his gorilla family. :') The music playing both times is a touch to the heart and soul.**

Chapter Three

In a Wondrous Place

Waking up to a warm morning where nature was calling in the form of insects and birds? _Check._

Still in your lace dress and in the arms of your man? _Double check._

And going out today with him to one of the greatest dig sites in the world? It was the third-time-the-charm check.

When she woke up, there was Monty at the fire pit getting what looked like a roasted bird going _._ The smell hadn't woken her firsthand until - "What time is it?" Kim mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, pushed the blankets aside and stretched out her legs as she extended her arms on either side, then threw her head back and yawned heavily. All of which he noted with a smirk and a stifled snigger.

"You must have had a more restful sleep than I did, darling."

"What, you didn't have much?" she teased, standing up and pulling her dress over her head. She intended to ask him if there was a showering spot around this place, since she didn't get to find out yesterday. She then walked over, stark naked, to her bag and opened it to find one of her dresses that she saved for outings like today. It was still white, light and airy looking, and would feel just the same on her skin in this weather. The sleeves were billowing, the neckline flattering, and the skirt was flowing around her legs and ankles.

And of course, her surprise undergarments which had strategically placed blossoms without showing all her sensitive parts. Monty didn't pay her attention, or he just noticed from the corner of his eye and said nothing out of respect even though he'd seen her before. As for him, he was wearing nothing except his briefs which made her flush.

This sparked a little concern; she was worried that if they had too much of each other, after their vacation she meant, they would get tired of each other. But if she and Ron worked it for occasions, maybe she and Monty could.

"I woke as soon as the dawn light hit my face," he answered, turning the spit with the bird which she recognized as some kind of duck, and it smelled so good her stomach rumbled. Maybe the baby needed it more than she did, she thought with a laugh. "And during the hunt, I ran into some friends in the trees."

Kim decided to joke again, pulling her dress over her head and going over to join him, sitting across and watching him turn the bird a few times over. "Monkeys?"

He frowned at her. "Hornbills."

"Just kidding!" Kim held up both hands. "But you said hornbills?" As in those beautiful birds with the cow horn-shaped bills, colored so brightly. "I could go out and see them!"

"Oh, you will - after we've broken our fast." By this time the meat was done, and there was also fresh coconut milk he brought down from the trees. She did the job of cracking that open and leaving them in halves. The other parts that didn't have the liquids could be carved for sweet garnish. This was one hell of a breakfast they had!

And perfect timing, there was a knock on the door of the hut as well as a greeting call in Khmer for Monty to understand. He had by this time dropped the duck bones on his part to the ground, and Kim scowled at his indecency. She had to stand up and pick up his trash to put in the bin that was beneath the sink, along with her own leftover. The voices behind her turned out to belong to Kim Charya and his daughter Mealea. And her name was called.

"Kimberly, you have got to let us go with you today! I have not been to the Angkor Park since I was a child!" Mealea said, eyes sparkling. "There is just going to be so much there - perhaps by chance to find something that hadn't been seen yet!"

And it was a hell of a fine time, considering this time of year: the climate was hot and sticky, but from November until February, it was dry and cool. At least they were past May when it was morbidly hot, and from June till October was when the rains were merciless, though today showed a small chance, notably in the afternoon. _If they could make the journey before then..._

But first meant a means to find transportation. Charya could get them one in town, since he hadn't had time, but his transportation wouldn't be made for jungle. It would have to be a jeep - something made for the bumpy, unforgiving wild. "I have it right outside!" he said, stepping aside for them all to see it out there on the grass, ready for them whenever they were.

This was going to be a hell of a fun day, seeing one of the greatest digs in the world which housed some of the greatest treasures ever.

~o~

Given Siem Reap was thoroughly de-mined, they should have no issue traveling through the jungle to get to the park. It felt just like old times to be enjoying a day out, and so far the sky didn't threaten rain, though there were a few periodic white-gray clouds. Given it was still only early morning.

When they were gathering their bags in case they needed anything for the visit, Monty noticed that she brought all of her world-saving equipment - just in case something happened to interrupt their precious time. Old habits seemed to die hard. He chuckled and let her do as she pleased. He couldn't agree more that anything could happen here in Cambodia. They hauled them into the back of the jeep, securing them while Charya got the vehicle ready for takeoff.

Lush, light jungle lay ahead, though it would get darker as they penetrated the depths. The mountains around them were low like the rest of the country. Though in the deeper south, the forests were dense and populations lesser. "How about seeing the birds and the glorious faun, _snehea!_ " Mealea said as she sat in the front beside her father, a delicate crown of flora in her raven hair. Kim commented on that, making the girl laugh a little. "My wonderful man made it for me."

"Oh, you have a suitor, is it?" Monty asked, pleased with the news. "How long has this been going on?"

She giggled and leaned back, looking at her smirking father with an unnoticed blush within her honeyed complexion. "His name be Rith, and he is a farmer. His family is, and not only does he have well prospects, but he's a good man that Father adores as a human being."

"And a fine lad he is. Good enough for my daughter out of all the fellows she could have chosen," Charya chortled, reaching to turn on the radio, and some fine traditional jungle music filled their senses and the atmosphere as they drove deeper into the wood. _Nothing like drums and native chanting to ease the spirit!_ Monty wished the monkeys were with them to sing the song, howling to the trees to their relatives. He was ecstatic to see the apes and tree monkeys that were about these parts - and that suddenly made him feel nostalgic.

He would never regret giving up something he pursued all his life in exchange for his wife's life, but sometimes he missed certain aspects, such as the swinging and climbing to great heights, being able to do anything he wanted. But he would never trade Kim and Sara as well as the new baby for all the powers of the gods in the world. And speaking of which, his beloved angel noticed his quieting down after the singing of nature's love was over.

"Something bothering you?"

"Nothing much, my dear," he answered honestly. "But I sometimes feel like I miss something so minor..."

She caught him then and there. "I guess we could have used your Mystical Monkey Power and your hands and feet to get up in those trees. I remember that one time you brought me up high in the tree in the park, after enjoying the Golden Elephant's fine food," Kim purred, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, but then she snapped them open when Mealea exclaimed that they had made it to the place of the birds.

The best were present in hundreds of numbers, but one species small and larger in a single size, and that was none other than the hornbill which had the bill brightly colored and shaped like a cow's horn, sans the twist. Other birds in rainbow hues could be mistaken for hummingbirds not just in appearance, but by means of feeding on nectar; what set them apart was perching to eat. They also lived off of insects and traveled fast despite their short wings.

The fairy-bluebirds took his fire-haired bride's breath away. The males were dark-blue with black, and the females a duller green. It was a shame that in birds, the males were far more attractive than the females. Only one species of these passerines resided here in Cambodia. Now he wished he had his hands and feet to take her up there to have these bejeweled beauties come and perch on them.

However, the jeep's radar blared all of a sudden, and the shrilling sound sent all the birds into flight as they sensed trouble approaching. "Blast it, what is going on?" Monty demanded, furious that something had to intrude.

Charya wrestled with the wheel while his daughter fought with the controls. "It's a mined field we are heading into!" Mealea cried out, jerking forward and then back again; the impact could have snapped her neck as her father drove them side to side as each bomb went off in the road.

Someone deliberately placed these infernal things in the road, because Siem Reap was supposed to be _thoroughly de-mined._

He wasted no time piecing together what was happening, for it was a sense of déjà vu. It took him back to that time in Japan, but there was no telling what would be the same or different.

"Is someone targeting us?!" Kim shouted, and acted on instinct based on those words by reaching back to try to find her bag which had her gear, and she was ready to act if it were the case. Meanwhile, Charya finally got them off the road, but there wasn't much safety to land, for the explosions were enough to divert them from their path to the place of their destination - and history repeated itself as the jeep was run off the road.

It wasn't long before Monty found himself being thrown out of the vehicle once again, but he was aware until he hit the target that was far enough away from his wife and their friends. Humorlessly, he thought that he had an unwitting habit of being thrown from any vehicle he was present in.

Cold water hit him hard, and darkness overtook his senses, but not before there was brief, numbing pain as his flesh was stricken.

~o~

Just their luck - and that was an understatement.

Charya tried to get them off the road, Mealea screamed that there were mines in the road when there _shouldn't_ be - and now they were off, and her husband was thrown from the jeep like two or three times since they'd been together. There was one reason for this, if this place was supposed to be friendly and free from hidden fire and traps.

Someone was here to get one of them, or however many...or all of them. And Kim got her answer when the jeep on the side was surrounded by army-esque ones, three in counting and heavily armed. Charya was still alive, but unconscious, and she could tell from the rising and falling of his chest; Mealea was still awake, and wrestling to get out of her seatbelt, and when she did, she stumbled out, unhurt but terrified. "Mealea, please, calm down," Kim tried to console as she did the same to herself, and once she was out and crawling across her stomach after the girl, she remembered her equipment in the back, but there was no time as the men from the armed jeeps were surrounding the area.

Monty wasn't here, and she saw him flying out into the nearby body of water which was one of many smaller parts leading to the great one. She could only pray he wasn't going to drown, since he hadn't come up yet - before another thought crossed her mind.

Oh, God, now she feared for her unborn baby's life, if the impact did anything...but she was furiously distracted by the clicking of a firearm above her head. A shadow fell over along with a strict voice.

"Kim Possible...Kim Stoppable...now Kim Fiske." A click of the tongue at how many names she'd had in her lifetime, but that was the least of the problems. "Just the one boss has been looking for."

 _They'd come for_ her.

 **It was fun to have Monty and Kim go through the Cambodian jungle, similar to when they ventured through the Japanese wild in "The Monkey King Takes His Queen". :D And the song they sing to along with Charya and Mealea is a new piece by Derek and Brandon Fiechter on YouTube, "Lost Jungle of the Tribal Dwarves". But there are no vocals in that.**

 **Hornbills are a group of birds whose bill is shaped like a cow's horn, but without a twist, sometimes with a casque on the upper mandible. Frequently, the bill is brightly colored. You might be familiar.**

 **Oh, God, the fairy-bluebirds took my breath away: The fairy-bluebirds reside in open forests or thorn scrubs. The males are dark-blue and the females a duller green. There are two species worldwide and one species in Cambodia.**

 **Finally: The sunbirds are very small passerine birds which feed largely on nectar, although they will also take insects, especially when feeding young. Flight is fast and direct on their short wings. Most species can take nectar by hovering like a hummingbird, but usually perch to feed.**

 **The reality check is the actual Siem Reap has no mines in the fields, but I thought: what if it turned out an area went off in the jungle as the group neared the destination? That's when it will get intriguing. ;) After all, we can't always follow real facts, because Kim Possible is only inspired by and twisted a bit.**

 **The moment with the bombs in the field going off is like what happened in "The Monkey King Takes His Queen", but different circumstances. I tried thinking of a crisis in the town that involves Kim jumping to the rescue since it was her style, though sadly I couldn't think of anything. :( Lacking originality and the guts, I guess.**

 _ **Snehea**_ **means "lovebirds". REVIEW! :D**


	4. A Bride in Distress

**Been a hell of over a month since I updated, but a few Naruto fics finished, rereading previous stories in this Monkey Fist saga, and hope everyone had a Happy New Year. :D Hope the wait was worth this new chapter and reviews appreciated when finished reading!**

Chapter Four

A Bride in Distress

Everything seemed calm and peaceful, dark, until his body jerked to awareness and his senses followed.

Damn it all, why did he have to land into WATER of all things?! On second thought, it was better than the ground in case bones in his body shattered. But if he didn't get out of here, he was going to drown, so he mustered his strength and looked to the heavens, seeing the darkness gradually giving way from outside to inside: olive green to lighter blue and ultimately white. Holding his breath, ignoring his lungs burning, he thrust himself north for freedom and fresh air...

...and gasped with all the power he had, uttering a wordless shout of victory that he was still alive, but now that he was free, he began to swim for the shore and see what was left of the incident. The jeep was laying on its side, though the occupants were out of there - and one was missing. He coughed and sputtered, gasping for precious air, and crawled his way out until he was belly-flat on the grass. Charya and Mealea were there, though the father himself appeared frazzled as he was supported by his daughter who was grimacing. The flowers on the young woman were absent, telling him they had been destroyed somehow in the almost-crash. The vehicle didn't seem to be damaged by any means, only laying on its left and the tires intact. Grunting and having himself together - and pleased he didn't lose his prized wedding ring - Monty stood up and dashed over to them, the earth squishing beneath him. They must be close to the great lake if this was one of the smaller starting points.

"Are you both all right?!" he demanded, wringing out his hair and his shirt the best he could. "I trust neither are seriously injured?"

Charya had to shake his head a little and then reach up with his hand - the other around his daughter's shoulders and holding something - to rub his head back and forth, side to side as to get rid of the offending headache he must be having if not a severe cranium injury, as the lord saw there was no blood present. He then let go of Mealea who at first protested, but her father waved it off with a feeble chuckle. "Nothing that hasn't transpired before, my boy. But if only...if only we had been able to detect those blasted mines ahead of time! They should not have been there, at all!" Charya said angrily. "Imbeciles were damned good to place them! What the government has to say about this is what I want to know!" He then held out the thing in his grasp.

Monty felt his eyes widen when he saw what it was.

There lay his wife's wrist Kimmunicator, in both the man's hands. There was a slight crack in the screen, but other than that, there didn't appear to be any damage, making Monty smirk. What the fool, whoever it was, didn't know was that Kimberly had her genius update this gadget to the point where it could not be broken apart so easily.

But this much was clear besides her absence: his wife had been taken by whoever led them off the road and to this point. "At least I get to go through to Mr. Load," he said, then cleared his throat. "I mean, Wade. Silly me of forgetting we are on familiar terms now." And once he had a signal, then he was going to tell him that Kim was missing and that help was required. It was as she predicted only yesterday: because you were Kim Possible, trouble always followed you everywhere. And because he was married to her now, he was sucked into her world for good.

And wherever she was, whoever had her - whatever they wanted - he was going to save her. The kidnappers couldn't have gone very far.

Wade's face came online. _"Kim - oh, Monty! What happened?!"_ he asked, already detecting everything from where he was. _"And I thought that you guys were gonna have nothing but fun."_

"Precisely what I thought," Monty answered bitterly. "We don't have much time, but she has been taken, and I was thrown into the water before I could -" He was interrupted by a desperate Mealea.

"Kimberly was taken by mercenaries, sir! I saw it happen. They made her remove her caller, all her weapons, and left us all here without killing me and Father. But their commander said we were not worth killing...and neither was Monty."

There was a dreadful pause before Wade finally closed his slackened jaw and uttered a bemoan before getting himself together. _"Okay, I'm going to help you then. There's no - damn, what is happening?!"_

What he referred to was the static that was the signal being interrupted. Monty's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out himself before the distortion materialized into a clear quality as well as a man in Cambodian greens. He appeared to be around the English nobleman's own age, and he was smiling which Fiske did not have the heart to return. _"Ah, Lord Fiske, I'm glad this transmission has gotten through. All it took was a button to press on your wife's old site I'm surprised is still running well despite her retirement."_

"What do you want?" he snapped at the man who sighed and lowered his eyes.

 _"Oh, and I thought the British were more well-mannered than that. But I suppose that shouldn't surprise me, given your history I made a hobby of studying, which the world no longer cares about since your deeds have all been rectified, if I'm right. But as for who I am: Captain Dul Pich of the Wild Geese Unit - a mercenary's team - and_ bonjour _to Your Lordship."_

A French and English speaking man, how interesting. "And to you, but skip the pleasantries now that we know. What have you done with my wife?"

Charya and Mealea stayed out of the conversation, but both viewed the captain with malicious intent. Dul Pich chuckled. _"_ Oui, _your wife. Well, see for yourself."_ He then turned around and showed _Kimberly_ seated behind him in the back of a jeep, one uniformed man on either side of her, and it appeared she was cuffed or at least tied behind her back. She had been scowling at the captain, but as soon as her attention was locked with his, her husband's, on screen, out with the words:

 _"Monty, don't do it!"_

"Kimberly!" What was she saying, "don't do it"? And then Dul's voice entered from the other side, not showing his face.

 _"Yes, I was going to get to that, my friend. In fact, your wife for what I want you to retrieve for me and my men, in regards to very important business along the Mekong."_

Monty bared his teeth. "And what would that be?" Something from the Angkor temples, no doubt. What else? There were many things he could think of. It was no secret that it was still coveted by graverobbers and thieves from in this country and outside. That was why it was so heavily guarded to this day. But these people, these Wild Geese, proved they were very good with updated technology that they had ways to get in themselves, but no, they chose him, Lord Montgomery Fiske and his new wife, to be dragged into this. Why was he not surprised?

 _"The famed, yet to be discovered Marquise of the Naga itself."_

It was as if the world had shaken tremendously, not to tear the earth itself apart but to cause everything atop to shatter into debris. Just the mere mention of what was rumored to be hidden beneath those depths, no doubt buried deep for good reasons...

"Impossible," Monty spat. "Why would you be interested in the dagger of the Naga princess herself? And what purpose after you've gotten what you wanted?"

Having turned the screen back to himself, Dul Pich blinked once, obviously bored. _"Time is running out with these questions, Fiske. We are going up the river, but I am entrusting the rest of the details to you."_ He then turned around and barked orders to "shut the woman up" when Kim shouted once more to not agree to it, and there was the sound of muffled crying out; she'd been gagged. _"But I shall have the coordinates and information transmitted through to your genius ally I had the pleasure of overriding just to talk to you. Let me know as soon as you receive them. Your genius has means to get through to me personally."_ So, this was his game, was it? He was playing with all of them the hard way, keeping them in the dark...but on second thought, as far as Monty was concerned, with his knowledge of the legendary Marquise of the Naga, he would think of a means to use this against the devious captain.

That also meant Wade had his time to look up the man's background, if anything could help them.

 _"He's going to get it once we get the coordinates, but I really don't like this,"_ Wade said over the tapping of keys, once the footage ended. _"Damn it, he is very good when he had the communication channel overrode. These Cambodians, no offense to the whole people, really got better with the tech - particularly the Wild Geese group."_

"Can you look into them while we make the trip?" Monty asked when he heard the beep that was the incoming coordinates where the hidden treasure was located - and in a place that caused some deaths every time it was attempted to be infiltrated. He had to close his eyes and could only listen to the protests of his two dear friends.

"Monty, to desecrate a vital place for such an honored, ancient weapon! Imagine if the government apprehended us for this!" Mealea huffed indignantly, folding her arms across her chest. Her father angrily kicked at the grass with one foot.

Young Wade, however, was more optimistic if still wary. _"If you all hurry, you can still make it, but look out for more mines as well as the rains."_ Which would hit them by the afternoon clock striking. He was right; they had to hurry up and save Kim...but that meant giving in a vital piece of Cambodian history which dated back to mystical ancestry.

And Dul Pich was going to have to learn his lesson the hard way the same way Monty Fiske had.

~o~

If she didn't know any better, she'd say this man was a wannabe supervillain, trying to rekindle the flames of world domination, starting here on Cambodian soils.

Now, this seemed like one of those movies, but it was also a scenario she was all-too familiar with: she'd been in captivity sometimes in teenage-hood, but on her _honeymoon of all times?!_ She had to resist spitting out when she found herself before the leader of this small platoon that left her new friends behind alive - and forced her to drop her Kimmunicator, prompting one man to stomp a boot on it, not knowing that it was protected with a new casing that gave it the appearance of outward damage - and her wrists secured with cuffs that were leather rather than harsh metal to cut into her skin, but she just lifted her chin in defiance.

What Dul Pich said insulted her so much when he meant it as a compliment as he looked mostly on her face rather than up and down: "Your eyes are very expressive, Lady Fiske - or is it Mrs. Fiske right now, since you clearly aren't used to being called such a title?"

She wasn't going to give him the benefit, so she answered honestly and collectively. "No, but it's really not bad once you get used to it. Titles don't make who you are."

"No, I suppose not," he answered, and then switched to French on her. One of the best languages she knew that Monty did, too. _"Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici? Au moins une idée?"_

 _Pas du tout, mais comme vous n'avez même pas lu mes droits, cela constitue un enlèvement._ But she chose to say it in English just to counter insult. "Not at all, but since you haven't even read my rights, this qualifies as kidnapping, _monsieur_ ," Kim said, the last word rolling off her tongue smoothly, and that was when she found herself hauled over the shoulder of one man, shouting at him to put her down and that she could walk on her own, but he thrust her into the seat, only to face a reprimand from his commander.

"You fool, I told you to treat the lady properly. After all, she deserves some ounce of respect." Unless she herself disrespected him extremely. That meant she had to think of ways to get away from him and try to find a route back to her husband and their friends. Since the Kimmunicator was left there, maybe he was contacting Wade after Mealea told him what she witnessed. She prayed the poor girl was okay.

"Anyway, now that we are here," Captain Dul said as they started moving again, "I'll answer you and say that because I predicted no would be the answer, your husband will need more...persuasion to help me get what is most important to what I have transpiring upriver. Something that I could ask you to do for me, but I doubt you can make it through with your 'condition' -" Which meant he somehow knew she was pregnant, and that made her blood go cold. "- so your husband is vital, with you as the perfect leverage."

Hence the conversation that he ordered linked, finding connection to Wade whether her genius - as the man called him - would accept it on her website or not. Kim tried to protest and plea Monty to not agree to anything, since she knew a hint but kept it to the back of her head for now. That earned her mouth slapped over until it was all over.

When he said the Marquise of the Naga, she shouted at him as the vehicle began to roll, and the ride was a little bumpy if not monstrous. "No, you're going to need it to prolong your life, aren't you?" According to mythos, the Marquise of the Naga was a creation of the Hindu prince who manufactured it from precious metals belonging to the people of his wife, none other than the snake-like Naga. Its user could wield it as a weapon, but also to decrease negative emotions whilst helping you examine your relationships...and second to most importantly, it strengthened your life.

As it always went: in the wrong hands, it was lethal not just to these people, but to the entire world. "Here we go again," Kim had to mutter to herself, but she hadn't heard the worst of it.

"I shall explain better while we are on the boat to our destination, but we also got more of what we needed on the way here that you will also see for yourself."

And by this time, they had arrived to the boat which was currently resting on the side of the river, ready for the riders to join. She refrained from swallowing.

~o~

"They'll be traveling north upriver, from our current point, but first means to go through the great lake, the Tonlé Sap, and with the coordinates, we can still catch them after we have what he wants."

Of course there were objections, and as much as he loathed everything, they had no choice in the matter. But Wade promised that he would pull the strings and have them on the tails of the Wild Geese in no time, without getting them all into trouble - and that meant Monty and his small group of father and daughter.

"Just pray that we do not spend the rest of our lives locked up behind bars after we save Lady Kim," Charya said with a shake of his head, and together, Monty helped him get the jeep back to its upright position, and the driver himself got in to inspect any internal damage. "Me thinks that you two should flee the country and never come back for both of your sakes if things go awry."

Monty had to nod his agreement, then looked behind him to see Mealea climb in after them, and then she brought up the suggestion. "Father, perhaps we can consult extra help even if those men have guns."

"You're right, daughter. We go to them right away." With that, Charya turned on his radar to detect any more mined bombs they could come across. It just went to show that no matter friendliness in these parts, the unrest could trigger a new era of fear and death because of the Wild Geese, however long they had been about. But Monty hoped to distract himself from the worst, especially when he thought about what Bates told him once.

 _"...his family lost him - especially the wife and child. Had you wed a long time ago, you would have felt it if you lost them, and they would have experienced the same tremendous loss as...Mrs. Stoppable and her daughter have now."_ Those were his former valet's words when they both learned of Ron Stoppable's death, and Monty Fiske understood that wisdom even now that his wife and their unborn were in mortal danger.

Wade was online again, monitoring the areas and planning to disarm any of the bombs in the ground should they come across, and in the meantime, he had what he found on the Wild Geese.

 **Bates' words at the end come from the finale of a previous Monkey Fist story, "Doomed Lord Fiske", which is also part of this saga.**

 **The Wild Geese were a mercenary unit in the anime Hellsing Ultimate OVA, and since I had no original ideas for this one, what the hell? XD I thought a funny name for an organization so brutal.**

 **Wiki: "The Nāga are a pan-Asian mythical race of reptilian beings, who in Cambodia were believed to possess a large empire or kingdom in the Pacific Ocean region. Cambodians today still say that they are 'Born from the Naga'." More on that perhaps in the next chapter. Same with how the captain knew Kim was pregnant. Well, sometimes resourceful men like that have ways to find out, and never knowing HOW is even scarier, don't you think?**

 **Tonlé Sap: a large river-lake which connects to the Mekong River.**

 **Translations again:**

 _ **Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici? Au moins une idée?**_ **\- "Do you know why you are here? At least an idea?"**

 **Review please, and hope the wait was worth it. :D**


	5. Tribe of the Peaceful and Content

**SIX MONTHS, and I totally owe everyone this new chapter, because I finally completed my Naruto fic "The Gutsy Jinchuuriki". :D I even just finished "After the Rain", the final story in my Night Flowers Saga, another fic after that called "Moonlight, Rain and Sakura", and now started a new project "The Dragon Cauldron".**

 **I have a feeling this story could be around ten or eleven chapters, and hopefully no more. A gut feeling is usually on the mark, not to boast.**

 **So, while one person was kind to say this is gonna be a good read, another was horrible enough to say this was sick like its predecessors, and that the characters were OOC. I'm going through so much in my life that no one has the right to treat me like this. If you don't like this story or the series, then leave. Because no one makes you like this pairing.**

Chapter Five

Tribe of the Peaceful and Content

So, she was on a boat with a man who was one of the newest at the present that she hated most in the world. She would finally realize what affiliation he was with, and it was none other than the Wild Geese.

They were once on the payroll of the government until their services - and their methods, which included deaths of innocent people not on the agenda - were no longer needed, especially around these parts of Cambodia since it was supposed to be free of landmines, made for peace in terms of tourists visiting. And they had to ruin her honeymoon!

Part of her regretted coming here, but if it had been possible, she and everyone else would have a crystal ball to see the future. It was too late for any of that.

She swore that if she got out of this - which she _would_ \- then she and Monty would go before the government and have these things disabled. Even if it would take time and money. But it would HAVE to be worth it, because of everything they'd done for this country, sans any misdeeds.

The clouds were starting to darken, but not enough to downpour immediately. Except imagine it doing so on her man and their friends before they reached this boat, and at least she was going to be under a shade...but she wished she could say the same about the discovery she eventually made while being escorted about until she was brought to her temporary place of bondage.

 _...people in CAGES..._

This told her these people were definitely slave traders of some kind, and perhaps more if they wanted the Marquise of the Naga which was as well-known and "fabled" as the Blade of Xian. She prayed her husband and their friends would make it through with whatever was protecting it at this very moment, even after all these centuries.

Plus, Kim had to remember all her equipment was in her bag, in the back of the vehicle, but Monty learned to use it thanks to her. Which meant she had to rely on both her instincts and fists as well as whatever she could find here.

If she was lucky, she could get some monkey help if chance came. They were definitely smarter than most humans.

Where did Kim Fiske find herself? Kneeling down on the deck, wrists tied to the railing so that they kept a good eye on her. This made her want to curse the hell out of every single one of them, but that would get a vicious beating she wasn't in the mood for - and there was no telling if a kick to her abdomen, killing the baby, would come. Though, somehow she doubted Captain Dul would let that happen - unless one of his men or two did it when he wasn't looking.

Here they were out on the Tonlé Sap - one of the most beautiful river-lakes she'd ever seen. She recalled the time she and Ron flew out here for the monkey temple, leading her to her future second husband for the first time, and being stricken for a moment before returning to the job at hand. _The largest body of freshwater in Southeastern Asia..._

To look at the evergreen surrounding, the jungles and listening to the calls of many birds and some monkeys - it provided a small sense of comfort, but Kim doubted it would last as long as she was in this position. But she could picture the various flora which grew in these parts: the lovely pea flowers, the flowering pink-purple _Lythraceae,_ and bamboo. Beyond all of that were grasslands that had to be emerald green at this time of year while others were drying and not so lucky.

On the way did she see a couple men chopping up dead bird, the interior and feathers graphically gory that it made her stomach roll over.

She'd been here for a good while, no one even coming to her - but _something_ else did which wasn't human. She was crouched on the backs of her thighs, and her "unexpected" guest rested on her shoulder delicately and without bringing attention...so she thought.

It was a butterfly. The "dark blue tiger", with its distinct dark background marked with narrow blue tints. For awhile, it made her smile until she sensed someone's presence which also caused the visitor to take flight, and it turned out to be the one she hoped she wouldn't see, prayers never answered. Glaring, Kim stood up while being careful to not break her fall. Those damned cuffs.

"I really hope you can forgive me for this disaster, Lady Kimberly. But as soon as your husband and friends bring me what I need, I'm sure we can come to a settlement."

"Settlement?" Kim spat. "You think the government will be quiet about this if they learn what you did?"

He chuckled. "Well, if it happens, then it happens - but then again, it could always be the ones breaking in to take the fall."

He was intending to frame Monty if it were to happen, but not if Wade or her Monkey King had anything to say about it. "I doubt they'll let it happen. Even when someone takes the fall for something they _don't_ do, a solution will be found. I dealt all of that with shapeshifter Camille Leon a long time ago," she stated, glad that freak was worn down to her bones in a figurative sense now.

"Just as there are people who don't last long with gifts beyond their comprehension. My husband is a prime example, as you know, Captain."

Dul's dark eyes glittered. "Indeed, but once the Marquise is in my hands, that will change. And while you are here and without even a weapon to stop me - and with more armed men than monkeys - how will stopping me be accomplished?" That question made Kim smirk; these idiots, for all their intelligence and years of experience, never learned, did they?

They never learned from their mistakes of underestimating her - Kim Possible. The girl who could do anything. She was still that girl inside as long as she still had it.

"And one more thing, too, my dear: how will you fight especially with the little one?" His attention fell to her stomach, and she brought both hands to cover it. Kim turned her face out to look at the murky but shining river which roared with fresh life. She wasn't going to answer him if she had the choice. This made him frown; it wasn't long before she felt his fingers grasp her chin and force her to look at him. "I asked you a question."

"Then make me answer."

That was the worst thing she had to say, for a malicious smirk graced his semi-charming face. "That can be arranged." He turned his attention back to the distant sight of those poor natives in their cages. "Tell me something - would you happen to recognize those people? Of course, it must have been too fast a walk for you to completely take them in..."

It was then that she did as he pointed out, and she gasped in horror when she recognized the markings on some of them as well as noted the faint smiles as they DID remember her, because years ago, she helped them against first a wild, rogue animal and then a near-pollution after trees near their village were being cut down.

They were supposed to be protected by the government, but the Wild Geese went behind their backs to take them as _slaves_ for the Mekong River...with the _Marquise of the Naga_ to keep them in line.

~o~

The darker the clouds grew as they drove for the renowned sites, the more his anticipation increased.

"So, the Wild Geese were not only once hired hands of the government, but they eventually became...rogue executioners which means eliminating 'help' after they obtain what they desire," Monty stated as soon as Wade ceased his report. "And they have my wife as leverage to make ME obtain one of the most famed mystical weapons yet to be discovered." He spat, turning his face to the side for the action.

 _"This is bad,"_ Wade bemoaned. _"I wouldn't want to worry the family if they call to ask."_

Just as he was fearing. He didn't want Sara to pressure and ask for Mommy, and he hadn't even thought that far ahead on what to say, what excuses to make, and the last thing he wanted was for her to be scared. She'd lost her father; she didn't need to hear that her mother was in peril _again_. That meant if they needed help to come here, Wade would have to perform a new miracle to send whatever backup there was, provide the evidence they had as well as ensure the find would be protected and kept out of the wrong hands...

...but if the Naga legend was anything to go by, there were plenty of chances the deity would object to her treasure taken without her consent. Locals would fear her wrath.

What highlighted his mood was that young Wade would keep the coordinates given to him and have help arrive in the form of the Cambodian government itself. If the Wild Geese's actions reached their ears, they would be on them in no time.

And there was also Global Justice who could help straighten this mess. He just prayed this country wouldn't be thrown back into its past of unrest and mass executions.

 _"But what you're going to do, Monty...you're really going through with breaking into the Angkor Wat temple within the complex?!"_

By this time, the genius had found no more mined bombs in the area, as clearly Dul Pich had no more intentions of drawing more attention than there already was. And it was then that they finally arrived at what appeared to be a small village not even close to the forest or the riverbanks. Here, father and daughter told him their needed help lived in these parts.

Unfortunately, they faced a great challenge by the time they reached the destination, and the jeep ended up breaking down if not toppling over to throw anyone out. Damn it, just more blasted luck they needed today!

"Oh, damn this thing!" Charya swore as he was the first one out, being the vehicle's owner. He rushed to the front and opened the hood, only for smoke to pour out. "Must have been damaged in the previous crash; oi, if we ever meet those guns again, we are going to smoke them like this thing, Monty boy!"

Grumbling, Monty agreed with him, and so did Mealea - and it was then that _music_ in the background caught their attentions. Drums were beat, the _pai au_ flute played, and chanting in Khmer could be heard...and he recognized what it spoke of in only a few words.

 _It's a song of honor...to Kim Possible._

Mealea and her father recognized it, as well, for both had stars in their eyes. "The gods are on our sides!" Even if it were not better circumstances; the broken down jeep was a major trouble, for there was no better way to get to Angkor Wat, although the English lord was opened for a journey through the jungle, which hyped the body and the senses. It gave Wade more chances to track mines through those parts and save their skins.

When they got closer to the village, seeing the colorful houses which were not much different than those back in Siem Reap, the people were in colorful casual clothing, complete with tribal jewelry and dancing as well as swaying to the song in devotion to the young woman who was their savior at one time. He wasn't present then, but Kimberly told him once.

This music made him think about the times during the genocide: artists and musicians as well as instructors were butchered along with the common folk, and thus many of the culture to be passed on through the incoming generations were destroyed. Which was why the country was constantly reviving its ways, even attempting to preserve what they had. Hence it amazed him that these people were among.

The celebration drew to an end when his presence and that of his companions became known. And one voice boomed out jovially - coming from an old man with gray, thinning hair, clearly being one of the oldest of the residents and happened to be their shaman. He was in a coral-colored collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, his white trousers dirtied but otherwise pristine when the sun hit them, and his wrinkled face seemed to be a permanent smile across the sun-kissed skin.

"Charya, Mealea - it's been far too long." His English was near perfect, seeing as their visitor was a tourist. "And this gentleman?"

Monty bowed his head. "Lord Monty Fiske, at your service. I am the husband of the woman who aided your village a long time ago...Shaman Oudom."

These people were known as the Sokha, which lived up to its name of peace and contentment, but it was then that he noticed the trouble in the people's eyes...as well as the fact there were mostly _women and children._ Which could mean one thing, and it was a story these people had to tell, despite time being short. But the trio didn't come here for nothing, and if they had to help these people, too, so be it.

The rain had begun to pour by the time the shaman ceased the story, surrounded by not only the trio of guests but also the lingering females and children who were protected from the downpour; Monty Fiske was left reeling inwardly, and so were his friends as well as Wade who was online to listen to the account, and the Sokha people were too willing to have any kind of help they could get.

Their husbands, brothers and sons were stolen for "work" along the Mekong River. They were being taken as spoken - and his _wife_ was there to see them at this moment. He could imagine how she was taking this.

That made him and these people in two days: loved ones taken for another's selfish, malicious purpose. And then what, once Dul Pich had the Naga's treasure? Dispose of the Sokha once they did their jobs, or perhaps dispose if they were not up to his standards. "So, those rumors are true, that illegal slaves are being used along the great river," Monty said icily, looking across the small fire which kept them warm as toast, towards Shaman Oudom who gravely bowed his head a couple times in a somber nod. "Not only do they have my pregnant wife...they have _your_ families."

"...they do. They came out of nowhere, shooting down a handful of our men and taking the rest, but I ran away with these families. The guns alerted us to their presence, and they clearly believed they had the complete upper hand on us," the old man grumbled, glaring down at the fire a young woman around Mealea's age was now poking. "Thankfully, they knew nothing of the hideout in case of crises like this...and it's for the best you don't know right now, in case of another drop, Lord Fiske." And he meant _business_ with the stern face Monty was too familiar with, having experienced it all his life from his late father and emitting it onto others.

"Well, I'll accept that condition, but I won't accept the fact we are forced to hide out while our loved ones are taken up the damned river - and for what purpose?"

"There are rumors of these slaves traded up the great river, but for what? No one knows of that. These Wild Geese are more unpredictable than they were back in the day," Oudom answered gravely, then forced a smile. "But it pleases me that they shall incur the full wrath of Princess Naga herself if her resting place were disturbed by our new savior..."

All eyes were on him, and he was all too happy to accept this. In fact, it wasn't like his decision wasn't made before now. Except they had no choice but to wait out this damned rain - or just risk going out there.

It meant going wild for himself like the good old days.

You could just hear the echoing of the drums as the group consisting of the remaining Sokha - these women being just as fierce as their men, bringing their children along as they had the Naga's full blessing and protection - dashed through the wild with Monty Fiske in the lead. The energy surged through his body, which hadn't left him just yet in his mortal form.

He felt like the monkey man he used to be. But running the way he did was only the first step. Wearing his wife's tools on his back as well as her Kimmunicator strapped to his wrist was going to be exciting.

He and the others leaped over thick tree roots and trunks, flying through the lingering mists which were pierced through with the storm that broke over their heads, and his legs strained but didn't get tired yet. This was a mastery over getting that infernal jeep fixed before it was too late! It was an equally damned shame there was no nearby gas station or repair shop for that. Plus, Charya could do it if he wanted to, with available equipment that Wade wouldn't miraculously have to them in time.

When they came to a clearing at the edge of the jungle, there was a cliff overlooking the great expanse of trees...and all of them leaped off the edge to sail through the green and land on thick branches which were smooth and allowed them to run like monkeys - which were exactly what they encountered on the journey as they sometimes looked down to see emerald grass and moss along with wet, dark earth.

The flying lemur was present, as were the yellow-cheeked gibbons in lower levels which were feeding themselves and others; they were joined by smaller primates such as the endangered black-shanked douc and the colorful red ones higher in these trees.

As it turned out, Kimberly's hairdryer and necessities weren't needed at the moment, but something far better which Charya and his daughter as well as the other warrior women - all who were determined to get their men back if they had anything to say about it - grasped with him, and it happened to be the vines which were attached to the trees and allowed them the ability to swing down through the tropics until they landed on all fours in the open.

How good was it to feel like a real monkey man in figurative sense after all of that? Monty looked straight ahead and let the grin spread across his face.

There was the Angkor Park before their eyes.

 _ **Lythraceae**_ **is a family of flowering plants, with 32 classes of about 620 species of shrubs, trees and herbs.**

 **The flowering pea plant mentioned is** _ **Fabaceae,**_ **also called "bean plant".**

 **The "dark blue tiger" butterfly, found in Southeast Asia and the Indian subcontinent, is also known as** _ **Tirumala septentrionis**_ **.**

 **In the River Monsters episode "Deep Sea Demon", Jeremy Wade visited Thailand for a lead on the identity of the sea serpent, and he learns of a story where a young man who was wasteful angered the Naga, went bathing in the river...and was never seen again.**

 **There is a moment in "The Legend of Tarzan" when the titular character, his wife Jane and their friend (played by Samuel L. Jackson) visit a tribe of old friends in Africa, and they sing a song dedicated to Tarzan. It inspired me to find a Cambodian song dedicated to Kim by this one tribe she helped a long time ago; this one traditional song is called "Houm Rong", which is played during ceremonies to honor temple guardians and the ancestors, the gods and spirits. It is also first played during a wedding. :D**

 **Speaking of the music, many musicians, artists, teachers and others related were killed during the 1970s genocide, which is why there is always attempts to preserve the musical and artistic culture.**

 **Sokha - "one who is peaceful and content with his or her life"**

 **REVIEW! :D**


	6. Pushing One Too Many Buttons

**So, I reread my research and cursed myself for my stupidity: Angkor Wat is a temple on its own while the Bayon Temple resides at Angkor Thom (a separate section while in the same park). XD I went back to the previous chapter and fixed my mistakes.**

 **This story will be done, still, in a few more chapters, and I also put up a new Naruto fic called "An Offer She Can't Refuse" - while "The Dragon Cauldron" has two or three chapters of its own left. :D**

Chapter Six

Pushing One Too Many Buttons

"Wade, the compound is dead ahead."

It seemed as though he were in one of the greatest parts of _The Jungle Book -_ one of his favorite literary works of all time - if running through the jungle made him Tarzan. Spending time with little Sara while he worked with her mother to help free his soul from the Yono had rubbed off on him if he was thinking this way every time he was in an exotic part of the world. Just look at this place, one of the greatest archaeological digs and an important aspect of Cambodia's culture...

What was once a Hindu temple was now a monument for modern visitors and locals to pay homage.

For a place that constantly underwent reconstruction and maintenance, this magnificent, uncompromising beauty called ruins withstood the test of time even as the great trees pierced through many corners and courtyards while keeping the structures up at the same time. From here, you could see a few elephant statues faded with age but untouched by hands. Which was what some Hindu kings had done in the old days: they defaced many visages of the Buddha for their own purposes.

The great many moats surrounding the great park were rippling with the rain that continued to soak everything in its path. No doubt it would have been a terrible timing for tourists - a plan which had been ruined for him and his bride - with this weather, no matter there being enough shelter. There were also the great five towers which represented Mt. Meru's five peaks; there were just so many elements of each past king gone in favor of another to follow. Even some, like one earlier mentioned, destroyed the old Buddha statues to replace with something else. Each with their own taste and style.

"To see it before my own eyes," Mealea breathed, her face tight with rage as to why they had to be here and not for a social visit, "and know that it was constructed on Lord Indra's orders - all done in a single night! - but we have to desecrate its untouched depths for a monster's plans!"

Charya ran a hand through his wet hair, scrutinizing the view with a forced smile. "I'll be damned that our help doesn't come before we do anything -" He was interrupted by Wade who started speaking.

 _"No problem, because I pulled some strings, and I got the pass which all you have to do is show."_ Then the screen switched to show it, and Monty was amazed. You could get tickets online these days, save the information, but here in Cambodia, passes were obtained from the counter, and the one for the Angkor area was seven kilometers away. Plus, Charya and Mealea were in luck since local Cambodians could enter for FREE, which he envied them for.

Once they were in, they had to somehow slip in without being noticed. This place was heavily guarded, but he hadn't been the Monkey Master back in the day for nothing.

Here they were now, after tremendous effort, within the walls of one of the greatest tourist attractions and archaeological digs in the entire planet. The three of them - himself, father and daughter - were inside, since Charya and Mealea had been here many times and therefore served as personal guides against the wishes of the old man at the pass stand. They walked along a concrete bridge touching the moat which was one of the most beautiful parts ever. The sky remained overcast, precipitation paused for now, but it could catch them off-guard anytime. _"Don't worry; I have the forecast tabs for you,"_ Wade swore on his life with a thumbs up.

"Oh, let's first make an honor to Buddha before we proceed. There is still some time left," Mealea suggested, and here they were before one of many Buddha statues. Sharply sighing, Monty knew there was no choice. These people had immense beliefs, and years of experience taught him that he had to abide by their customs as long as he was on their soil. He was going to need all the holy help he could get before they found the location of the entrance to the Naga's resting place: at the topmost tower where visitors were not allowed.

 _The coordinates Captain Dul gave him._

Before, he mentioned that it was a place which caused some deaths every time it was attempted to be infiltrated, by explorers and visitors alike, foreign and local. It was here that reinforcements sent by Wade would be sent in secrecy, and then they would high-tail out of here before security could catch on. Which was one of the genius' many talents to this day...

 _"By the time you got what we need, the security system will be back online so that you are all clean of 'espionage' and 'sabotage'."_ You could hear the air quotes around those words, making the nobleman chuckle.

"Very well; we are moving now."

Underneath ancient, exquisite sandstone corridors which were supported by perfect pillars, there was time to admire the sculptures in the surfaces of the greatest mythical figures: first was the Kala - a beastly face without a lower jaw, but its purpose was to ward off all evil. Monty Fiske prayed that he and his companions couldn't be considered evil. These faces normally appeared on the gateways of temples.

Next was the Aspara, which was a celestial nymph dancing while bare-breasted, to symbolize ideal feminine beauty. For a moment, he thought of his divine, strong-willed wife who could be fighting her way out of captivity before he would get to her...

And finally, the Naga itself. Unlike many other countries', this one had many heads. This latest one meant he was getting closer to the location... _the central tower._

On the way, a fine sight was a gift in the form of the grand courtyard. The great trees - which had space of their own for tourists to walk through and pose for pictures - were seen in their glory, doing nothing to take away from the four-cornered stairs that descended down to the space of raised tiles...and it was there that they were greeted with a surprise visitor which was having its fun and then getting ready to leap onto one of the great trees. Monty smiled, stepping forward from under the arched rooftop and pillars to take the first step towards the visitor which happened to be a _macaque_.

"Oi, we have a simian visitor, Monty boy," Charya exclaimed, joining him. "This must be a sign for you, isn't it?" Hinting was the old monkey he used to be, and he silently agreed while nodding. If they were seeing this curious, fun-loving creature - who could also get aggressive if you displayed threatening behavior - then he was willing to take this as it was.

Though Wade, of course, seemed befuddled. _"Y-you sure about following the animal when I also got good reads?"_ He then chuckled.

"Indeed, we could use a non-human guide. I am able to understand without Mystical Monkey Power; a simian expert understands better than anyone else." He knelt before the animal which blinked its black eyes at him, then sniffed and leaned forward with its tail standing straight up. This made him wish the monkey ninjas were here to help him out. It ooked a few times and set about walking on its knuckles before leaping to latch onto vines and trees, pausing to look back and wait for the humans to follow it.

In the meantime, the time here for tourists was short - despite the security system being down, as Wade promised - especially when it seemed the rain would pick up...but waiting above was their focal point, marking the serpentine deity's resting place which happened to be the remains of the seven-headed version of the Naga, guarding the temple from outside.

~o~

"You...bastard," Kim seethed, glaring at the poor sight of those men going from young to old, and they were being taken upriver to wherever the mineral site was. Which was what the Wild Geese lived for like many groups like them: lust for money and killing anyone who didn't comply or were in the way. That was what these people of the Sokha were going to suffer.

Above, the sky rumbled and proceeded with fresh rainfall. The water's calm was intruded by the raging increase it picked up along with the heavy pelting which rang Kim's eardrums. But the exotic scenery was no longer her concern as it was for the men in the cages who had the light of hope in their eyes as their heroine was here. They didn't seem to care she wasn't the teenager she used to be.

She remembered what happened to her after she saved them the first time from that wild tiger which threatened their village: she got some scratches on her back after subduing it with a special sedative within a dart from Wade, and a broken femur after falling over a boulder, while Ron - who had spent much of the time screaming and running - got his pants ripped all the way and had to wait for two of the village ladies to sew it back. One of them was Shaman Oudom's late wife who was a stern woman and gave poor Ron the reminder that he had better learn to take care of this, since it clearly wasn't the first time.

"Why all men? No women and children?" Kim demanded, scowling when she was being released from her binds, and she rubbed her wrists, though the relief was short-lived when a couple guns were trained on her.

"Because women and children are weak and slow compared to us men?" Dul gave a rather distasteful sniff. "It's possible that is the case, but I don't like involving females and the young, to be fair. Long story short, my own mother had been taken from me at a young age. A long time ago, during the genocide. My father was made to work for the Wild Geese, eventually rising to second-in-command unlike myself today. After Mother was taken, he sacrificed everything so that we would both live, had to earn the organization's trust for survival."

 _He lost his mother, just like Monty..._

No way she could have it in herself to feel sorry for him, because for all she knew, he could be baiting her. Except looking into his eyes, there was a slight mist. He and her husband were obviously the same age, so Dul Pich must have been a teenager at the time young Monty Fiske and his father were here, despite the mass executions and obvious danger which should have been dangerous for outsiders to visit. But even a wealthy art collector and dealer like Edward Fiske had their means to escape intact. She found herself wondering if this one knew her man and his late father at the time, either personally or through his own father...no, it couldn't be. Because Monty would have remembered him.

Somehow, the captain had some sense of morality if he didn't choose to have innocent women and children, since he had his own share of trauma, but it didn't make it right in the slightest. Perhaps she understood somewhat, like she started understanding Monty when she unwillingly helped him against Yono the Destroyer, but this one...

She found herself being taken across the deck and towards a door which led downstairs. "What are we doing here?"

"While we wait for your husband and friends' progress," Dul answered, opening the door for her and barking at his men to take their weapons off her, "we will enjoy a nice afternoon meal. However..." His eyes hardened as did his tone.

"...if you do anything...unladylike, one of the cages will be dropped, and it won't matter who is inside."

Inside, down below, was something that made her think of those movies she grew up with, which involved the heroine or leading lady dining with the man she hated most in the world: a lunch for two had been set up, complete with precious crystal glasses filled with a white wine or something, and served with fine silver beside the popular Khmer dish of _amok_ \- a savory curry based with coconut and using catfish. Accenting were soft purple orchids; she refrained from snorting again, picking up the signs.

Besides what he read about her, he might be _infatuated_ with her.

Seeing the knives made her think of ideas, except the blinds of the door and window opening made her rethink it - but she was going to have to be sneakier. "Your men going to enjoy a peepshow or something?"

"Ah, Lady Kimberly, they can be base, but not towards you - especially a mother with a child on the way."

She put a hand over her stomach as she sat down. "Just how did you know about my baby, hm?" Kim asked defensively. He sat down opposite her, picking up his champagne glass and holding it to her.

"Word leaks fast when world-famous Kim Possible is expecting, and I have my ways of knowing such things." Then he looked to her end when she hesitated in picking up her glass, sighing and shaking his head. "My apologies. I forgot you cannot consume liquor when you are with child."

With child...that was an old-fashioned way of putting it. If anything, she'd rather hear it from Monty or even Bates and not this bastard. However, she was going to play nice until her plan worked. "How far along are you now?" Dul asked her as he began to dig in, and she followed.

"Maybe a few weeks. I even told him on our wedding day as a present. He was...over the moon." Actually, it was devoted and being in love. How he laughed and sobbed his heart out before leaning in to passionately kiss her and sweep her off her feet right after their first dance and they went to sit at their lavish sweetheart table. Everything had been over-the-top to some, but deep down, it was done out of love. Love meant taking time to make sure everything was perfect to the eyes and worked out at the same time.

"And yet he brought you out here where it was supposed to be safe, though I assume...special memories lie here for the two of you rather than anywhere else in the world. While your child from your past marriage waits thousands of miles across the world..."

Now she dared to push a button since he was doing just that. For him to talk about her _daughter_ the way he did was enough for her to reach for the knife, slowly and casually to look like she needed to cut something - even though there was hardly anything of this small dish to chop, unless it were a thick piece of fish. While she waited and pretended to do that, she listened on to his droll: "The story of your husband is something that is never to be forgotten especially to me. Someone who sought all the power in the world, but then had to give it all up for _what?_ Love? Love which supposedly 'heals all'? It's unfortunate that it only comes once in a lifetime and not for all..."

And on her side was luck when, from the corner of her eye, she saw the silhouettes of the men at the door turn away as they heard the screech of a _monkey_ calling out to get their attention, and this made Captain Dul scowl as he stood up to investigate...

...and now Kim's chance came. This man who spoke of her husband and their family as well as their deeds was going to get his now.

The fight that followed didn't involve the table being turned over, but the fine glasses ended up being just that. Kim, the knife in one hand, ducked when the first fist came out at her, but she anticipated it. This guy really had the chops as the leader of a mercenary gang, but it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Take that!

She threw him down onto the table then with all her might, taking the offensive and having him beneath her like a wild cat ensnaring its prey, and this seemed to enflame him. He wanted an uncontrollable female, did he? Well, he was going to get it.

"You know, your husband's brutalities disturbed me more than I can express, but your spirit..."

"Shut...up," Kim snarled, keeping him pinned down with her legs - one knee on his groin as a warning, and the knife raised above his head. She had the other hand on his throat, pressing down on the right point to make him gag if not kill. "You may know a load about us, but you don't get the depths of the heart. Monty knows more about that than you do. You're human as much as he is, but look at where you are now." Now she had to bring the knife down, and the vicious sharp curve of the tip to his throat made the intent to puncture a small drawing of blood all the more irresistible.

"And one more thing: a normal man can do the impossible to save the woman he loves...and even now, my husband is no normal man."

Outside, the commotion stopped, and so did the firing, but the screeches of unknown simians remained, telling her they had come onto the boat which stunned her. How the hell did they manage?!

Dul Pich looked just as dismayed as she was. "What in the name of the Naga is going on -?!" He was interrupted when the door slammed open, Kim keeping her body weight on top of him as they both stared in shock at the numerous little brown monkeys in black garments she knew too well and _never_ thought she would see...and she was happy, too.

"My God, Chippy, Lili - and the rest of you!"

~o~

The monkey brought them to where they needed to be, after rigorous climbing of stairs and rectangular levels, ultimately reaching the lotus bud-shaped tower itself...

...and they said the higher the climb, the farther the fall. Assuming they could spring traps that sent them falling to the great bottom which led to who knew where.

At the center of the tower itself was the classical collection of rose-gold sandstone carvings and the Naga statue at the center. Briefly, he took in the details of the hidden structures which appeared to be made of laterite, rusted after centuries of standing through time. And beyond as well as around, the moat was in view.

 _The carvings of nude, beautiful women worshipping the Naga._

According to the coordinates, the entrance had to be somewhere _here_.

"Start looking everywhere you can," Monty told them, but that could mean just about anything with what rested here. If the hidden traps were as lethal as the stories said, then they had to be careful. At least his wife's pack was safe behind him, and her hairdryer could come in hand.

"For all we know, the tomb could be hidden secretly behind a door which isn't a real door at all," Mealea said, prying around the discs of the characters on the pillar in the center. "Someplace that isn't touched by the outside world even for a dig, hides more than everyone knows..."

Just then, she shrieked when she apparently pushed on the woman figure carved in the panel to the seven-headed serpent's left - which was also her left - and the thing went backwards only for her to go forward and into darkness, vanishing into it, and the wall jerking back into its original place. This caused Charya to bellow his daughter's name and leap forward, though Monty's conscience and common sense overcame instinct to save her, even though they were going to do that eventually. He'd been through this plenty of times.

"Charya, hold on. Wade, she went in; can you keep a lock on us as long as we are inside?!"

After a few taps on the keyboard, he got the response. _"I'll do my best, so you two had better be careful,"_ Wade warned them. _"Not even sure how to get a reading on this place since no one's been through alive to come out and tell about it. Which means you know how to watch out for traps, Monty."_

He closed his eyes and nodded...and he went first, which gave Charya the cue to follow him.

Mealea had made the mistake of going in first, accidental as it was, of finding the entrance, but now Monty would have his turn of going in first. Pray that no traps were sprung yet...

...and the next thing he knew, they were apparently on safe but otherwise ancient ground, covered with moss in the cracks.

"Well, what do we have here?!" Charya exclaimed when the pitch darkness they found themselves in eventually lit up automatically with torches - and there were more of the classical characters of Hindu and Buddhist mythology...all leading downwards to the face and body beneath their feet. Which meant one thing: the two men, along with an intact but somewhat shaken Mealea who took several breaths to calm down and then take her father's hand - making Monty decide to take her other since they had to stick together if they were going to get through this alive - were standing above the likely next entrance to the Naga's tomb.

Eyes could deceive you, which was why this appeared to be a dead end at first, until the end of the circular room behind them elevated so that they were all sliding forward and in the direction of another wall panel which lifted to reveal what was behind it:

 _Darkness...a slide...into another room._

Only this wasn't just any room; it was none other than the interior of the temple which showed them an opened staircase that spiraled downwards...to a body of water as well as a cave beneath the earth. Only the water wasn't calm as expected.

"Father, Monty," Mealea hissed, "something is _moving down there._ "

 **Amok - a popular Khmer dish consisting of catfish and coconut accents.**

 **Laterite - a type of soil and rock enriched with aluminum and iron, normally found in hot as well as red tropical parts. It can be rusty red due to high iron oxide (the iron chemical compound).**

 **Different legends talk about the creation of Angkor Wat. One says Indra himself built it on orders, while another says a divine architect who had it done in a single night. XD**

 **I read a visitor's blog on their trip to Angkor Wat, and this was included: when visiting Buddha statues and lighting incense, you're given a string bracelet to wear around your wrist in any color. According to the local stories, you can't remove it but let it wear off on its own.**

 **So, given this is fiction, it means I didn't entirely base Angkor Wat off real events all the way, but others have gotten away with it in their own stories. :) Anyone can do that in certain movies, shows and books, but of course I didn't have to tell anyone that. XD**

 **I absolutely love the moment in "The Legend of Tarzan" when Jane is forced to have dinner with the man who needs her husband as a trade. Of course, Kim got more experience to chop back - and now comes backup in the form of the MONKEY NINJAS. :D Didn't see that coming, did ya?**

 **The elevated entrance into the vanishing staircase, taking the trio down into the watery levels was inspired by Indy and gang getting into the resting place of the Crystal Skull in "Kingdom of the Crystal Skull".**

 **R and R!**


	7. The Marquise of the Naga

**It's hard to believe that, after seven months of hiatus, this story is flowing nicely. Though I must apologize for the delay, because of my father, plus earthquake scares and aftershocks at the present. I also just finished "The Dragon Cauldron". :D And after I finish this one now (which has my full attention), I shall focus all the way on "An Offer She Can't Refuse".**

 **However, I hate taking forever with all the pressure and intricacies of this tale. Keeping it shorter than "The Monkey King Takes His Queen" while staying true to the essence.**

 **Update, too: my father fell and hit his head. He is in ICU, his condition is critical now, and it's only made my depression and slowness worse than ever. He's been put on life support, which adds to it.**

Chapter Seven

The Marquise of the Naga

There was only one way these guys could have been here: _Monty and Wade._ She thanked those men in her life for doing this, and she figured out how they could have gotten here. They must have stealthily stowed themselves atop the boat before it got moving.

That meant they had to pilot this thing themselves, including restraining these mercenaries on board before making a run for it.

Kim settled on leaning down and giving a headbutt to the captain beneath her, the pressure knocking him out at once. Wincing, she slid off and reached to rub her forehead which ached a little. "You guys, thank God for being here," she said, kneeling before them all and taking them into a group hug: Chippy and his mate Lili - the baby Katara who was getting bigger must be back home with Sara, or something - and there were also Geko, Gia, and the others. "I could use your help so we can land ashore and make a run to find Angkor Wat ourselves."

Though it made her wonder about the explanation to her family about the monkeys' absences, but the questions would be saved for later. First meant freeing the would-be slaves from their cages, and Chippy the clever one took the keys from one of the men he knocked out personally.

~o~

 _Something was moving down below._

There was one thing that could be revolving beneath the waters many feet below. Something that rested for centuries and awoke to the intrusion above. But he stayed up here with Mealea and Charya, though the daughter herself was making way first, against her father's protests.

"Mealea, don't! What exactly are you doing?!"

"It has to be _her_ , Father. I know it is. Perhaps she won't harm if I go first and show that we are not threats." She was walking down the stairs, keeping her back against the wall and looking at the motion which rose from the watery darkness... _a serpent's tail._

You could see the scales which glinted green tipped with blue, and several others rose to reveal _six snake heads._ Each bearing a ruby-and-gold crest which made him think of the rare oarfish which resembled the true legendary sea serpent and could have inspired the depiction of the Asian Naga, according to modern marine biologists. Yet it was here before Monty Fiske's eyes, and the sight was breathtaking if making him wary. The Naga could be benevolent, but also malicious if it wanted to be, administering rightful punishment and granting rewards. He had to cross his fingers behind his back and wish the latter would still be in favor...

The legends went in that the founding of the Cambodian people centered around the Indian prince known as Preah Thaong - in Khmer tongue, while he had other identities in Chinese and Sanskrit. His wife was Nagi Soma, a princess of the Naga, and their union brought about the first royal dynasty of the country. Their first meeting was rather unexpected and could have been a reversal of Cupid and Psyche's love story: she was struck by one of the prince's magical arrows which caused her to fall in love with him at first sight, when she'd only intended to speak to him on a boat. But there was more, in the sense that the Hindu prince shot her perhaps with intent to kill, but instead married her. Her father drank the land's water as a dowry and granted the couple the new land.

When he was younger, Monty thought he could see a live Naga in person based on the whispers of the locals, especially with knowing these were powerful beings which deserved respect if you didn't want to be damned by your deeds. This ancient being which rose from the water if keeping the rest of the body submerged was living proof of all that.

The mythological marriage of an ordinary man and a serpentine princess? The barrier between fact and faith blurred as one with no intent of separation, to someone who wasn't experienced with wetting his feet with the supernatural on any occasion like Monty himself.

And the Naga was also a protector and friend of the Buddha rather than a rival.

"Me lady Naga!" Mealea called down when she was halfway between the men and the being which whipped her head, the others joining, and hissed at the sight of the small human who fought to not tremble. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but there is great trouble!"

The great crown of gold glinted without a jewel, and more draped like a waterfall across bare, ripe breasts of ashen blue, while the arms were enveloped with coils of gold. The body was hourglass and attached to the same green-blue scales from the waist down, consisting of a human-snake hybrid and a standout from Cambodian commonality. And the face was a resemblance to countless Hindu and Buddhist goddesses - speaking of serenity and grace...but when the lids opened up, they were a striking shade of violet to represent the spirituality, wisdom and enlightenment of the entity's religion.

But while the irises were beautiful, they held murderous intent towards being disturbed by the small intruders. And if he had to estimate how tall SHE was, it'd be at least fifteen feet.

Her voice was not a slither, but rather, a caress of satin against flesh. And hollow, like the goddess Xian. _"How DARE you impede on my ancient sleep - the princess of the Naga! Those who desecrate a sacred place will pay with their lives -"_ She jerked her head up when Monty chose to intervene, calling down as he dared to risk his life and join Mealea's side, intent on proving they weren't threats. _"Who are you, mortal man - a foreigner on our soils?"_

"Your Highness -" Since she was a princess, he chose to call her by her proper title. "- we mean absolutely no disrespect. We come in peace and in need of your help."

It was then that his attention was directed back to the swaying gold jewels around her neck...and one stood out which grasped him like a fish on a hook. He refrained from gasping, lest he risk further wrath of the goddess. The brilliant beauty was a deception as to how dangerous it was with its intent; the rich icy green of the peridot gemstone seemed almost like the green amethyst rather than what it was. It was placed within a dagger-like frame of gilded gold. This majestic piece of mysticism which was said to prolong life and gift wealth and growth...to deal with depression and all negative emotions, even cope with relationships...

Unfortunately, his eyes were caught by the wielder and creator herself, for the Naga hissed through her teeth, and without warning, one of the serpents to her right obeyed her command in lashing out, wrapping its coils around Monty's body and taking him off the "safety" of the stairs to raise him before the woman who regarded him with hostile scrutiny.

 _"I see it all. You have come for my precious treasure. A treasure not meant for your meddling hands and to fuel your selfish purposes. Damn you; this was never meant to be given for free or so lightly, you fool,"_ she raged _. "Tell me: why do you seek the Marquise?"_ Her right hand came to rest over it, shielding it from his eyes.

Monty grimaced and grunted as the coils tightened, threatening to cut off his oxygen supply altogether or snap him in half like a twig. "M-m-my wi-fe," he forced out, strangling his words. "She has a child, and she's held by another who wants your power for the purposes you loathe. He used her against me to get what he needs. I'm NOT your enemy!"

The violet eyes - a contrast against the snakes' fatal gold - remained hard for a few moments before ultimately softening, as did the hold around his body if keeping him in place and suspended high enough above the dark waters which rippled around the body of several heads. The Naga's eyes scrutinized him longer, saying nothing, but it seemed she was pondering his words carefully without taking chances. He had to be careful to not lower his guard.

Then, at last, he was released - into the water. She dropped him just like that, and Monty found himself splashing in the depths, only to find it was barely ten feet deep, giving the ancient being enough space to hide and resurface if she pleased. He stayed down there for only a few seconds before willing himself back up and coughing out what got into his mouth. He was not going to think about whatever was in that water if he was going to become ill. _"...I see. A life in exchange for what will doom the entire world. The man you speak of ought to be punished...I know who he is,"_ she seethed, the serpent heads hissing with her and snapping their jaws. _"I have witnessed from the other side; I know everything, and those people he is using to lay waste, then dispose of when he is finished. Such crimes cannot go unpunished any longer."_

Monty kicked and paddled towards the bottom of the staircase which touched the waters, and he hoisted himself up only to sit for the while and look up at the woman-serpent while unbuttoning and shrugging off his shirt. "Then you also know of the woman I speak of."

She nodded, face composed and devoid of any expression, but her eyes flashed. _"A woman who has contributed to the world more times than any mortal can count...and she saved you, has she not?"_ She blinked, the third serpent head to her northeast coming forward and just flicking out its tongue while its brothers - or sisters? - settled on looking up and smelling the air also with their tongues, directing their attention towards Charya who embarked down the stairs to stand beside his daughter. But she wasn't afraid, assuring him so.

"...yes, she did," Monty answered strongly, locking his blue eyes with her amethyst ones. "I was once like the man who has her and our unborn child hostage, and I would have been in darkness forever had she and our combined friends not made me see the light of day and fight it." He clenched his hands into fists.

A delicate smile graced her features.

 _"Then I shall give you my blessing to wield this marquise of life, but only to punish the wicked. The dagger is the elixir of life which will grant whatever you desire, but it is not to act as an instrument of enslavement or uncleanliness."_ She reached up and gently removed the power of nature from around her throat, crossing and splashing the water around her before leaning forward to hold it before Monty's dismayed eyes; he was unable to believe what was happening. His friends above couldn't believe it, either.

"Aye, I can't believe me eyes!"

"You took the words out of my mouth," he yelled back up to Charya, stunned at feeling the power of this thing which measured the width of both hands together. He had to shake his head; while it felt incredible, it had to be short-lived, and he would return it to its rightful owner when he completed his mission. It would forever remain where it belonged.

The princess was smiling kindly at his humility - _Nagi Soma was her true name_ \- and spoke in her tongue to him, raising her other hand above him as she intoned.

 _"Toulobangkoum saum thvayopreahpr dl preahkrounea."_

~o~

The captive men were all freed from their cages so that they would help her get through all of this.

"Kim Possible, without a doubt, we knew you would come save us!"

The one who spoke to her happened to be Narith - the son of Shaman Oudom. He was a young boy of eleven when she saved his village...and him especially, from the tiger. Back then, he was a wild little terror who had to be set straight by his father, and he and Ron really got into it involving the shaming of poor Rufus. The naked mole rat hated him, too, for those wisecracks. And a lecture and reminder of his place made the boy angrily storm out of the village...only to scream out for help as he came across the tiger when he was deep in the jungle in an effort to clear his head.

Kim and Ron were here when they were called by the government regarding the tiger attacking the Sokha village under their protection, and this beast was so elusive it was nothing they'd ever experienced before. It was rare that a wild cat would come into their territory. But when they would catch this animal, it would go to wildlife control where its fate would be decided; Kim could only pray that it wouldn't endure inhumane treatment, since it clearly had feelings like humans, but it didn't have to prey on _human beings._ And what a hell of a tussle that was, miraculously with no major injuries besides her scratches and the femur that took weeks to heal at home - and earned a damned good scolding from Anne.

That sedative Wade prescribed was great help, though it cost her leg in the act after she managed to land atop the beast after entrapping it in a net, even getting lucky enough to find a hole in the trappings - which had personally been made by young Narith and several friends of his for their own sports - to pierce the beastly cat in the neck. The action made the boys look at her with awe, before it shifted to the sight of Ron who had not only tripped and ripped his pants; he'd been the one to join the boys in springing the net trap - but then he got his foot caught in one of the ropes and dangled upside down. One of those times, and this was long before they were a couple.

That was when they heard the familiar _RIP_ , which also made them laugh - except her face flushed red with embarrassment as much as his.

And here they were, years later. Narith was a fine young man, though his mother had succumbed to a local outbreak several years after the last time Kim was here. It was a shame they had to meet again in these conditions. "Where is that bumbling beloved of yours?" he had to ask her after everything was done with - for now - and he was in charge of the helm while several of the other men had subdued the Wild Geese unit down below, taking their weapons and everything sharp they might think about using to cut themselves free, and their captain with. That meant all the monkey ninjas would be on guard and on the men like white on rice if they thought to try or _say_ anything remotely funny. But here Chippy was: perched on her shoulder while she stood with the young man whose life she saved once. Kim laughed at Narith's words before sobering.

"Ron and I were married several years after we last helped you and your home, but a few years ago, he died saving all of us. I was here on my honeymoon with my second husband until these men thought to snatch me and get him involved with -"

"- the Naga's Marquise, me know," he said bitterly, glaring ahead at the river as they continued en route to the destination of meeting - that was, _if_ they were lucky to see the figures she was looking for. Just wait until Monty saw their handiwork; then this would be over, and they would get the hell out of here. "These beasts took us all from home. Just wait until Father and the government deal with them. But when I saw you, Kim, I knew all wasn't lost." That genuine smile was back. Now she felt relaxed with him and the others free - but everyone wouldn't take it lightly - and Chippy was happily perched with her. That meant engaging in small talk until they joined upriver with her husband and their friends.

"So, Narith - how was life after Ron and I went away?"

~o~

And his friends thought they were all as good as toasted back there, for here they were now and safely away without any authorities on their tail. Everything was back to the way it was, and they rejoined the Sokha women in the jungle, the Marquise of the Naga in his pocket until they would encounter the Wild Geese up the river.

 _"Glad you are all out of there in one piece - three in one, actually,"_ Wade joked, and it was a well-earned laugh indeed. _"And Monty, looks like you didn't end up as snake food - not that she was wholly, unlike the other heads."_ Jokes aside, he was right.

The lord held up the temporary gift and great treasure before the screen, making the genius' eyes widen and him nearly choke on his bottle of water he'd brought to his lips. Monty chuckled. "Yes, this is the Marquise of the Naga - blessed by the serpent princess herself."

Wade sputtered, and it made the older man wonder if he had his usual food on hand for some comical effect. Then the youth recovered and laughed, wiping the sweat from his brow. _"So, what now? You continue as planned?"_

"It will go that way, and the princess herself shall appear as she pleases." He had every reason to be confident about this, though he once more worried for his wife, having a feeling she could have escaped at this time; a premonition wasn't something he was a stranger to. If Kim did get away somehow, he just hoped some wild animal didn't get her, unless she took a weapon from the boat...no, he wouldn't assume she leaped into the river, where there were numerous predatory fish besides crocodiles. "And Wade, just who are you going to send as our backup if we need it?"

There was a crooked, worried smile which hinted that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear - or _would_ he?

 _"Little friends that you know too well, who can handle themselves against armed guns like the Wild Geese."_

So...his monkey ninjas were here. Monty let his face split into a grin as he couldn't thank this genius enough, but then it was gone. Not that he doubted Chippy and the others - which also had to mean Katara was left at home, and Wade thought of an excuse if Sara should ask - but he worried Dul and his men would get the drop on his furry friends and his wife. Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

 _"Oh, and on a lighter note: I got more on the Wild Geese's recent activities that could put them behind bars forever at most - if any survivors are left should the snake princess leave any - and it's worth a whistle."_ Which Wade did and began to read it off on another computer to his left. _"Ledgers of the slaves taken so far, besides the Sokha. Any unforeseen treasures up in those riverbanks, I would bet all of my remaining student loans on. This man just let everything get to his head, from what I found about his past."_

And what that was: lost his mother at a young age, endured living under his father working for none other than the Wild Geese who were one of many top mercenary groups in the era of the genocide - by the time the future Monkey Master was still a young man on the verge of adulthood. Monty could see the parallels between his own life and Dul Pich's - but they were NOT the same. He must have been close to his father if the man was all he had left, unlike Edward Fiske. "So, why no women in the slave trade? No children?" he demanded.

Wade shrugged, clearly disturbed despite the lighter aspect. _"Maybe because losing his mother got to him. That's all I can think of, and it might make sense why Kim and the baby are fine,"_ he said, comforting him.

Well, he supposed he could forgive the man for that, but it did _not_ excuse the slave trade for his own gain. He needed to get there now, and for that, the animal in the man was unleashed since his collared white shirt was off his naked flesh and wrapped around his hips.

"Then we are not going to waste any more time. Charya, Mealea, ladies," he shouted to them and the Sokha women who were going to run back through the jungles just as the rain would pick up, weapons raised, and he had his beloved Monkey Queen's pack on his back...

...and the Marquise of the Naga in his pocket until use, searing with ice and fire at once.

 **So, the Naga herself is combined with six serpent heads, and there was a reason I combined the odd and even numbers, based on the Wiki information on the Cambodian version of this serpent deity:**

 **"The seven-headed Nagas often depicted as guardian statues are carved as balustrades on causeways leading to main Cambodian temples, such as those found in Angkor Wat. Apparently, they represent the seven races within Naga society, which has a mythological, or symbolic, association with 'the seven colors of the rainbow'. Furthermore, Cambodian Naga possess numerological symbolism in the number of their heads. Odd-headed Naga symbolize the Male Energy, Infinity, Timelessness, and Immortality. This is because, numerologically, all odd numbers come from One (1). Even-headed Naga are said to be 'Female, representing Physicality, Mortality, Temporality, and the Earth'."**

 **Therefore, to put both male and female symbolisms together, here is the human form joined with six heads. :D Hope it makes sense to everyone.**

 **The myth of the origins of the Cambodians: "The Khmer people's founding legend centers around an Indian Brahman or prince named Preah Thaong in Khmer, Kaundinya in Sanskrit and Hun-t'ien in Chinese records, who marries the local ruler's daughter, a Naga princess named Nagi Soma (Lieu-Ye in Chinese records), thus establishing the first Cambodian royal dynasty. One day, the princess saw the Brahman on a boat and went to speak with him, but was shot by one of his magic arrows which made her fall in love with him. Her father drank all the water that inundated the land and gave the new land to them as a dowry." Thus the part mentioned at the end of ch.4 with the Cambodian people today still believing they are all descended from the Naga.**

 **And finally, the revelation of the Marquise of the Naga: it was inspired by a pendant I found on deviantart, created by Firefly-Path. It was the Dagger Marquise for "Labyrinth of Jareth", to quote "deceptively brilliant gem distracts from its serpentine intent; beautiful and dangerous". :3**

 _ **Toulobangkoum saum thvayopreahpr dl preahkrounea**_ **\- "I grant thee my blessing"**

 **Still no more reviews. Pretty please? (puppy dog pout)**


	8. Riot on the Great River

**I thought there would be one more chapter after this to conclude the story, but due to recent events - and positive this worked out regardless - this is the conclusion and I pray you are satisfied.**

 **We had a horrid scare AGAIN: my father has officially passed away, even though we knew it would happen eventually, and it's done nothing good for my appetites and my emotions - and my ability to work here on the site. :'(**

 **Now I have no idea what to expect next, but I AM done with this story without forcing anything.**

Chapter Eight

Riot on the Great River

Why did she not think about this before? There was all this equipment here, including a computer instilled in the system; these men were so good they appeared primal on the outside.

"This is sometimes stupidity when you least expect it," Kim told Narith and the others when she announced her plan after one of the teenagers made the discovery below the deck. The computer and communications systems were side by side, which was just their luck, and she had to handle this since these people only knew enough, as their people weren't interested in modern technology unlike the rest of the country, though it wasn't a surprise. For the most part of the eastern world, there were still those who were old-fashioned and relied on natural instinct.

Kim hurriedly discovered all channels were secure, and she was able to use her knowledge to open one up to Wade, getting in contact right away - and boy, was she happy. "WADE! Guess who?"

 _"Kim, thank God! I knew it; I just knew you wouldn't stay tied down!"_ he said happily. _"I take it your backup helped?"_

"You got that damned right. Dul Pich and his crew are...indisposed." She turned and stepped aside so that he could see the handiwork of her, the monkeys and the Sokha men - and the monkeys keeping guard. They turned and ooked with their paws raised in salute. "But we're keeping our eyes on them, too. Make sure nothing happens. How are things with the others?"

He first was a little worried. _"Well, your husband reached Angkor Wat, went inside...and came back unharmed but with a gift from the Naga, and with her blessing."_

"...Monty...he got the jewel," Kim breathed, holding it afterwards, and there was a sharp intake elsewhere, which turned out to be from Narith who stood halfway through the staircase from this floor to the deck. "And he's on the way to rendezvous." She supposed that was what they had to do, too, after all, and upriver in a few more miles was where they would go. But then her attention was directed sharply when a familiar voice made her whirl around, and Narith had his arms at the ready.

"So, he did it. It's a shame you got the upper hand, or else I would have declared war on him and your friends."

"Shut it, bastard," she snarled at Dul Pich. "You are in no position to be talking. As long as the monkeys are surrounding you and your men - and you are all without weapons - then we will reach the point...and the Naga can have however many of you she wants." That sounded like an all-too pleasing idea, but that meant a handful of survivors had to live to face up to their crimes.

Gia the monkey growled, baring her teeth at him, even going far as to pounce onto him and deliver him a slap to the face as a warning. This, however, made him chuckle. "You think _monkeys_ will scare me? I've been bitten by two or three in my life and was cured of many threatening inflictions, Kimberly."

Kim put her hands on her hips. "You should know that these monkeys are trained ninjas who can snap your neck if they choose to," she said with a smirk. "And one more thing, too, monkey ninjas: you can find the sharpest points around here and use them to cut off their little men if they think to tempt you with bananas or some kind of persuasion to set them free."

That was enough to finally wipe that smug confidence off the man's face, and as for the rest of his men who woke up grunting and ended up hearing what their former captive said - it was enough to make some of them wet their pants and others quiver into each other as they imagined the possibilities, given their predicament.

How about that: mighty grown men turned into scared babies because a pregnant woman threatened their dignity with monkeys dressed as ancient warriors.

Wade, having been quiet all the while, sniggered and then cleared his throat to get her back on track.

 _"Feel like a quick chat with your Monkey Man?"_

~o~

The Kimmunicator was beeping by the time they were deep in the wild, and here they found elephants to ride in groups. These creatures were intelligent and friendly if you knew how to deal with them, and these people knew just that. Even in the African Congo, the criteria applied.

He was on the back of the elephant in the lead, with Charya and Mealea behind him as well as one Sokha woman when he got the call from Wade - though it wasn't the youth directly. His own exclamation made him nearly fall off the wild but gentle brute when he saw WHO was on the screen strapped around his wrist, and it made his friends behind him lean in to see with him.

"Kimberly! Are you well?"

She laughed and nodded. _"I'm just peachy, darling, thank you. You should know me better than that."_

Monty laughed in return. "Never doubted you for a second. But what's the prognosis?"

He knew it; he knew it all along that she would find a way out of captivity without him coming to the rescue. That was what he knew her to be. _"Dul and his men are all tied up now, thanks to the monkeys and all of us."_ She stepped aside, and that was when he saw what he could of the scene: there was the captain and some of his dogs who scowled with bitterness, and the man himself forced a snide smirk when they made eye contact.

 _"You really think things are going to be as easy as that, Monty Fiske?_ Vous pensez avoir gagné?"

"Oh, drop the French, you renegade scum," Monty snarled. "I won't waste my breath on remorseless demons like yourself - those who don't realize the error of their ways in time. The way I see it, in the next life, by the time you learn your lessons...it will be too late. The Naga princess herself knows of your ways and will see that you are punished. You really thought you could get away with this?"

The captain snarled at him through his teeth. _"Don't think that we will be tied down for long. I intend to get myself and my men out of these bindings somehow, even if we risk bites and claws and so on from your furry beasts. Don't get your hopes up, Lady Kimberly,"_ he said, deliberately mocking her again, and this earned screeches of anger and a nod of the command from Kim, cuing Lili, Geko and two others to leap onto him, doing their job on him.

While that was being done, now he could have a heart to heart with his wife whom he was relieved to see was unharmed. "How are...you both?" he asked, wishing he had a view of her abdomen. "I pray that the baby -"

She cut him off with a warm, loving smile.

 _"Nope, we're both fine."_ Then she shifted to show him that part of her body, hand over it, and he swelled within, feeling the corners of his eyes burn with tears he strong held. _"You just get to our meeting point safe and sound so we can end this."_

Coincidentally, by this time, the rain seemed to be coming to a stop. He just hoped that, by some miracle, they would have a rainbow other than just the Naga goddess' victory over the villains.

Charya leaned over his shoulder, broadly grinning as he was happy to see her. "Pleased you are safe and sound, Lady Kim!" This made her blush.

 _"Could you please drop the 'lady' title? I'm just Kim. And thanks for checking up."_

"Lady Naga will keep you safe as long as you are on her waters," Mealea piped up, peering over her father's shoulder and Monty's, though she could be barely seen. However, Kim gladly canted her head.

 _"No big. An ancient being and all the friends you have? The better the odds. I'll see you guys soon...and you and I will get on the helicopter and go somewhere like...Kyoto?"_

Kyoto, Japan...not only within one of the countries near and dear to them, but it was said to be filled with the most majestic temples - including the Golden Pavilion. Along with spectacular bamboo forests on a perfect summer day, gardens of beauty and serenity, districts of trinkets and delectable foods...it was more than ideal. When they were safely away from this place ridden with its shadowy past.

"That is splendid, my love. We regain what was taken from us, but first, we save a people and a country." And he couldn't have done it without her and these incredible people and beasts...and the one who would punish the criminals who attempted to justify enslaving innocent people.

It would seem out of character for him, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to the screen, unashamed. This he wanted to do because he was coming for her, and when he pulled back, she did the same and had turned redder than he was.

Behind him, Mealea giggled and buried her face into the back of her father's shoulder.

~o~

It seemed that the murderous rainfall was now ceasing, and she thought about taking it as a sign. "Buddha could be smiling on us all," Narith noted when she came back up to stand with him behind the wheel.

Chippy was with him, ooking excitedly and jumping up and down a few times. The young man laughed and reached to scratch the monkey on the back of his head, taking the black cloth with his ministrations. "I never thought that the day would come when we would be liberated from those demons below. I cannot thank you enough, Kim."

Well, they weren't out of this yet, but she had to thank him right back for this - and then it hit her just like that. Her stomach was rolling, and she felt like she needed to throw up over the railing and into the river. Damn it, and she'd been all right all day; maybe she'd been so distracted - her body with - and had forgotten about early pregnancy illnesses.

The monkey ooked and rushed to her side, patting her back for her until she was done emptying the contents of her stomach. Kim wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Chippy, Narith," she managed, standing up and taking a few breaths. He looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"It's good and well. If you need to release it, then don't mind me. Rest assured," he added, "we are a good mile away from our destination." About time!

Although, it seemed their luck would once again take a turn for the worst just when they were close to vantage point. She jumped around on both feet at the sounds of monkey screeches and chaos down below.

Already, Kim knew what was going on: the Wild Geese had gotten out of their bonds somehow, but HOW? Someone who hid from them until the time was right?! If so, then that just about did it. "CHIPPY, COME ON!" she shouted, and the monkey jumped after her as she made a mad dash for the railing of the boat. They were too goddamned close - she realized she was cursing a lot again to herself - to just be captured again, so their options were to stay and fight while someone had to take control of the boat again...

...and then there could be heard grunts and groans, which told her that their enemies must be getting their asses handed to them by the monkey ninjas, from the powerful screeches that accompanied the orchestra.

Nearly all the men were coming to join her, and they were wasting no time in leaping off the boat - the second option as opposed to staying and fighting - as they decided they could no longer remain here and be shot and killed, not that she blamed them...but there were dangerous fish in these waters and other things. Narith was yelling at them in Khmer to fight the menaces in the waters if the chance came, but their goal was to make way for the shores they were approaching, and where there were fallen roots and tree trunks for them to grab onto as well as to duck through like a small yet complicated maze. She waited until they were off, then turned and screamed for the monkeys to join them since they had their fun, and they had to get off this boat alive.

"TO THE SHORE!"

Chippy and the rest were with her in no time. As a group holding onto each other, they paddled mercilessly to join the Sokha men just as fire was being opened onto them, at the same time there was a miraculous backup coming their way from the waters. Kim barely had time to look at it as she and the monkeys rushed through wood in the heavy, murky waters to touch down on moist soils and join the men who paused and watched the amazing scene that rose from the waters to be before the eyes of the Wild Geese who ceased their firing and cowered together as a group.

Blue-tipped green scaly _serpents_ counted to number six, but the seventh was a human-like female, and instantly - identifying the certain features like the red crests and the gold embellishments - she knew who this was, for it wasn't entirely a _what_.

"The Princess of the Naga...she graces us with her presence," Narith breathed behind her shoulder, while the monkeys ooked and each raised both their palms in reverence, bowing at the waist.

As they watched, the epic disaster resulted in the boat suffering enough damage but not to break it in half and take it down to the raging depths of the Mekong. The screaming could be heard as the multiple serpents ravaged and took what they could - you could see squirming victims in each heads' jaws, only to be swallowed whole - but the main female watched with an expression of composed bliss as she punished the wicked.

Only one man was left alive, and it was none other than Captain Dul Pich who tried to shoot at the serpent woman, running out of rounds by the time he was done.

The Naga bowed down to be eye level with the last man standing. Her voice was soft but hollow, and loud enough for her and the others to hear.

 _"You are only living so that the rightful one will finish you off."_

She was letting him live so...so that MONTY could come. He had better be...

Her thoughts were interrupted when a wordless shout, similar to a monkey's - what it retained in human form, however - reverberated from the trees overhead, and from the great greenery bearing the national orchid-like _rumdul_ burst out numerous women... _from the Sokha._ They had risked their lives to come out here for their men, in case the odds against them were at the worst.

Seemed there would be no nearby guns at the moment, since the men and women reunited with embraces and affectionate phrases in Khmer. But while she was warmed by the sight - and at Narith who stayed with her for a moment before going over to his people, and the women swarmed him, too...ending with one of the young women throwing her arms around him and taking him in for a long and passionate kiss. That told Kim she was either his beloved or intended, maybe already married. Because she'd been here in the country for a couple days, there was little time for cheerful news with these people.

If that woman was his wife, then she was happy for them.

And the one she had her attention on was who she waited for, and who the monkey ninjas cried for as they threw their paws into the air - and who roared out to get not only the serpent goddess' attention but their lone enemy who stood on the boat with his newfound weapon that she guessed must have been hidden in plain sight from her and the others.

"There goes ol' Monty boy!" Charya called down to her proudly, and she had to agree, silently telling her man to go get that bastard.

~o~

The gunshots he heard were his cue to act fast, and the women following. Charya and Mealea stayed on their elephant as they stampeded through the jungle and came out into the open. The time had come.

Monty stood up and leaped off the elephant, drawing Kim's hairdryer from behind his back. For a moment, he feared for their lives when they rushed through the water, the monkey ninjas clinging close to each other. There was his woman who needed him, within the monkey group, and those men with her were numbering the odds against the wretched Wild Geese who had gotten theirs. In his pocket did the Marquise of the Naga pulse with his heart, his blood boiling as he beheld the glorious sight of the boat being torn apart - in the forms of the mercenaries being crushed to death as well as devoured by the snake heads of the goddess who spewed her wrath.

Except one.

For the moment, he found himself distracted by a sight he had craved to see, and it was a wonder to behold. There was his wife - his beautiful, fierce queen still in her dress, though it was muddied and dark yellow with the water's stains. She ringed out her hair as she observed the sight, and as the goddess bowed down to meet the eyes of the last man standing who had a lethal sword at ready...

...and it made the nobleman scoff. That pitiful thing had nothing on what would be its match, except that meant no underestimating his opponent.

Hearing the princess hiss that she left him alive for one man resulted in the next move: he roared his heart and lungs out, and while the Sokha reunited with each other, he jumped off the elephant and aimed Kim's hairdryer grapple to a branch overhead, firing to hook around the wood and flying through the air towards the boating vessel, his body on the wildest fire it had ever been. He was close enough to the princess who watched with a peaceful smile on her face, the serpents flicking out their tongues and hissing with delight. He sailed over gray-blue, brown-tinted waters foaming with white and landed on the surface of the boat deck. Right in front of his enemy who had his machete unsheathed.

"Just, pray tell, how exactly did you escape captivity since my wife and her allies clearly had you and your men down for the count?" Monty asked with a raised eyebrow and one-sided smirk, enjoying every bit of this.

The other's blade raised and glinted despite the still-cloudy heavens reflecting off its surface.

"One of my men who is very skilled with hiding out until the right time, and it couldn't have been better, Fiske. But they had to be taken out when I should have expected it," Dul snarled, looking up at the divine being who regarded him menacingly.

"It proves what you had been warned about: you tampered with powers beyond comprehension," Monty told him matter-of-factly. "It's not too late to realize your mistakes and amend them. You wish to have this country thrown back into its past of mass genocide, suspicion and darkness? You think this will end the way you fantasize it will?!"

He still stood on hating the man, but asking him this was better as one more card to play rather than killing him outright...and the answer was the wrong one if expected.

"Even if I wanted to accept a change in my destiny as you have, it's too late. I've made my choice a long time ago. No one - not even you - can alter it for me," Dul answered, face stoned and fiery. "You and I standing in this position is the seal of my fate. Not everyone can change as you did." Monty closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose.

"Then...so be it."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the bejeweled weapon which flared in his fingers, and he fought hard not to cringe, settling on gritting his teeth as he held it before the one who desired it and made HIM retrieve it for him - not truly realizing that the divine forces were on his side. "Take a look at this, Dul Pich: man will never earn the right to wield a great power such as this, if he lusts it and will abuse it. I was that man once. Yet you refuse to see reason, which says that not all can make amends like me, which also makes you and I very different: you never had a true loved one or a friend to help you, whereas I have."

His words seemed to break the man, for he shouted with rage and stifled tears he wouldn't let loose - something the former Monkey Fist knew all too well.

 _Wield the Marquise as a weapon...decrease evil emotions...strengthen your life._

He could feel it in his veins as he held it out, his muscular body on display which also made him different than his other - though not like he had been when he fought the Yono back in Japan, completely in the nude - as did carrying the smaller source of power in his hand which would pack more of a punch than that blasted conventional blade.

His own voice sounded hoarse to his ears:

 _"Ttuolkhosatrauv champoh sakammopheap robsa anak!"_

In a heartbeat did the dagger-like point of the Naga's treasure meet with the wider, curved steel of the machete, resulting in sparks of fire and powerful energy surrounding them both.

There was the sound of the waters before them splashing, and from the corner of his eye, the princess vanished since she wasn't needed for the time being.

~o~

The one-on-one caused her heart to quicken in the beats and the baby to stir with her anxiety and anticipation.

The flash before her eyes and the others' reminded her of what happened back in Yamanouchi, what seemed so long ago. She was scared that her husband, the father of the child she was carrying, wouldn't make it IF he defeated the Wild Geese captain; if he lost, she was more than prepared for whatever sacrifice there would be...but she would _not_ trade the baby's life for this. He would never forgive her for that, and Sara didn't deserve to lose her brother or sister like she lost the daddy who made her.

It appeared that the duel went by in a spark that flared and then was gone, for the next thing Kim knew, the Marquise had destroyed Dul's blade in shattered pieces that would bleed your hands and feet, maybe other areas of your body, if you made contact.

She quickly assessed that the Naga's weapon was of more power than any of them thought - even more than the Blade of Xian - when the light consumed the entire boat, and then the vessel erupted into more debris than the eye could see. She heard herself scream with the monkey ninjas who wailed and threw themselves down to the earth. And behind them, the Sokha, Charya and Mealea also screamed as one.

What she feared came to life: the battle, without much effort, had taken the life of not only Captain Dul Pich...but Montgomery Fiske. He'd died a hero for this country as well as the mother of his child. Just like Ron...

The boat on the river was on fire, and it would continue to burn as it traveled upriver.

Kim felt her cheeks scald as her grief overtook her - _not again not again not again!_ \- but it didn't last. Soon, her erratic broken heart slowed its pace, and the monkeys sensed the _presence_ with her as they raised their heads, then jumped and looked past her shoulder at someone who was standing behind her. Charya and friends beheld it, too, and gasped but said nothing.

The presence was close behind her, and she held her breath at the shiver that ghosted over the exposed skin of her right shoulder as someone inhaled her scent; for a moment, she was embarrassed since all day had been nothing but being in the jungle and in one of the greatest rivers in the world, not yet having a proper bath and hygiene treatment, though the person didn't care in the slightest. Knowing who could do this to her without shame, but keeping personal boundaries as they were, she closed her eyes and breathed his name as the tears continued to fall down her face, this time being alleviated and rushed with the wave of a person getting high. This kind of high was overwhelming happiness that her terror was unfounded; she should have known he had the supernatural on his side for this.

"H-how?" she croaked, turning into him and being taken into his powerful arms, ignoring the little blood that leaked from a couple injuries he sustained in the swordfight.

"You should know, Kimberly," he said, almost jokingly. "I had Her Highness on my side." His forehead bumped against hers, and it wasn't long before their lips connected with intense fervor; she hadn't realized how much she _needed_ it until now! But it HAD to break off. He held up the dagger-like jewel in his hand, and for her to see it in its majesty. Her breath was taken away in an instant. It was the most beautiful thing ever, though it was too bad it couldn't grow to size like the divine Xian's sword.

Its abilities for its size was more than enough - and it had to be returned now to its rightful owner who was now over them, penetrating the waters with numerous heads and benevolently beholding not only the people who worshipped her, but the couple in a lively, tear-ridden embrace.

~o~

Just because the leader was finished and many of his hands, that didn't mean there weren't more to off.

There were more of the Wild Geese organization, and it wasn't a surprise that there were tented grounds - and men and women in uniforms overseeing the overworked lines of men along the shores of the great river connected to the Tonlé Sap. Picks and shovels pierced the rocks and earth, moist by the sacred waters and the rest hard as the spirit who rose from the Mekong and roared with righteous fury at the corruption that desecrated her country's source of life.

That was the story which would eventually reach the rest of the town, and with time, it would become the stuff of urban legends to anyone else in the world.

If anyone wanted to know what became of the Naga herself, she retreated back to her resting place and eventually to the next world - reuniting with the spirit of her own mate.

However, it meant the charges - including what Wade got himself - were still being brought to the public's attention, to serve as an example to anyone else who would think about trying to do what this mercenary group had been up to. That included what had been done against a world-famous heroine and her husband, compromising Cambodia's greatest tourist attraction.

There was no telling if the Sokha tribe would face another attack like this, but in the meantime, everyone went home safe and sound to their loved ones. And then the Fiske couple would leave the country after giving their testimony - but the government granted them the wish to return and participate in the first step to officially banning minefields not only near the tourist town, but anywhere else which was an abandoned warzone. They were all too happy to agree.

Except when the time did come, it was six months later, and Kim was near the end of her term, which worried her husband who objected to this. Still, regardless if she was due any moment now, she wouldn't protest if she had to go to the nearest medical facility - and there was one place she wanted in particular.

When she and her husband arrived on Cambodian soil once again, she was cradling her eight months' worth of growth and was excited that it was any moment. They said that when you had a second on the way, it could be better than before, or it could be the worst for some. She remembered hearing that story when her mom had the twins, and before that, Anne had to be on bedrest since she nearly lost them after seeing some blood.

The unexpected labor pains didn't come until after the first few dismantling of the bombs near the Angkor Park that first day; she was immediately rushed away and on a stretcher to be taken to the place she wanted, which Monty couldn't say no to, though his face was in the tight lines of visible worry for both her and the baby.

They'd already decided on names: Catherine if it were a girl - after his mother - and John if it were a boy, after dear Bates who had been the father Edward Fiske never was.

Her family hadn't been there, and neither were Bates and his son's family - though Chippy and the rest had been present, along with Rufus who was ever the daredevil despite his naked mole rat age - but it wasn't a major issue, considering some things going on at home; when she and Monty got back, the bundle of joy was worth the trouble.

The labor took place in none other than his family's old hut which was STILL intact, and Mealea was still taking care of it. In fact, she assisted with the delivery along with Narith's new wife. The grieving news was that his father had passed on the month before.

She also got to meet Mealea's beau Rith, now her husband - was this country a true love nest despite its shady side or what?

After eight hours of boiled water, a little blood if not so much and her insides being torn apart, her pleas to make it stop, the baby was born and her song was being sung.

Monty had to wait outside despite his insists of holding her hand, though it was strictly decreed that mother and child see each other first. Exhausted, Kim was helped to sit upright, and her _son_ was put into her arms. Mealea was unable to stop her tears, while outside, her father got a peek through the window and whooped, telling "Monty boy" the news.

He was beautiful, though his eyes hadn't yet opened, but his hair was black like his daddy's - and then the lids fluttered a bit after he was cleansed, swaddled and placed in Kim's embrace. The eyes were _green_ , which made her laugh. If she didn't know any better, she would say that her genes in terms of the eyes were dominating this time like before.

Looked like Sara was going to suffer what her mommy did, when she wanted a baby sister - and she was getting a _brother_. But Kim hoped that things could be better between those two than it was between her and the tweebs, and more like Ron and Hana.

When little John Fiske was taken, she saw her husband and his father standing there - he _had_ to have his shirt all the way opened to show his muscles, given this hot weather - with a triggering expression as he fought to not break down, accepting his newborn son.

Just before she got to laying down to rest for now, the Kimmunicator was turned on so that the whole family as well as Wade could see the new member of the family, and Sara squealed with joy at her new brother. _"Be home soon, Mommy, Daddy!"_

"We will soon, angel," Monty promised her tenderly, tapping a finger on the screen to make her giggle, which was the cue for Kim to put her own face back on. The crowd which was several Sokha, Charya, Mealea and her husband Rith watched with genuine affection even though some of them didn't speak English.

"Yes, we will. And be a good girl until then." Anne and James Possible then had their turn, mirroring the words and promising to tell Jim and Tim since they were away on an assignment, and Ron's parents and Hana would also get the great news. It was so good to have a loving family knit so tightly.

In a country with a lineage rife with unrest and short-lived peace, today had a new life entering the world, embraced by two people who had a similar history but were now in love for however long need be.

The sun shone brightly through hazy clouds and mist in the jungle, representing light through darkness.

 **The Golden Pavilion (Kinkaku-Ji) in Kyoto, Japan is a zen temple north of the city with the top two levels completely covered with gold. :D It began as a shogun's retirement property before becoming a temple in his will after his death.**

 _ **Rumdul**_ **(also called** _ **Mitrella mesnyi**_ **) is Cambodia's national flower. It's yellow and resembles an orchid, which is one of my favorite blossoms.**

 **As always, translations:**

 _ **Vous pensez avoir gagné?**_ **\- "You think you won?"**

 _ **Ttuolkhosatrauv champoh sakammopheap robsa anak!**_ **\- "Take responsibility for your actions!"**

 **After all these months, nothing was forced - and despite the tragedy I have suffered - here is ultimately the final chapter and end of the Monkey Fist Saga. :')**

 **R AND R!**


End file.
